Cameron Morgan: The Chameleon Files
by Monica Woodfairy
Summary: Cammie goes to London and sure she has fun, but does she expect to bump into Zach? No but she hopes so. Along the way, there's a cute boy from Wales and a mysterious waitress at Bex's favorite cafe. This is the final chapter of Cammie Morgan's life. myGG4
1. London, Castles and the Princess

**Summary:  
This is my story of GG4  
Cammie goes to londonn for her vacation wih BEx and her family.  
Thoughs she doesn't get kidnapped, she does have -what she thinks are halucinations of Zachary Goode.  
So much more happens while we finnaly find out the shocking truth.**

* * *

The helicopter started to lower, my driver wasn't speaking, hadn't the entire way there. His name tag said 'Jimmy', which made me smile a little when I read it. I was on my way to London, and I was completely safe, my mother told me I would be completely safe. Right now, I felt safe.

Finally the helicopter lowered, making it's way to huge field with a design of a smiley face in the grass. When it landed it made a thud, and when the blades finally stopped, I took a deep breath. I was there.

I stepped out of the helicopter onto the landing pad, where Mr. and Mrs. Baxter stood waiting for me.

"Hi, Cameron sweetie. Good to see you." Mr. Baxter greeted me as he pulled my bags out of the helicopter.

Mrs. Baxter hugged me, "Don't worry, you're safe with us, Cameron." Mrs. Baxter's accent so much thicker than her husbands. I just nodded, what else was I suppose to say? 'Actually Mrs. Baxter I don't think I'm safe anywhere and hopefully a teenage boy who is an amazing spy might tag along on our trip… if I'm lucky.'

I just nodded, then it hit me. "Where's Rebecca?" I wasn't use to calling her by her first name, it felt foreign on my tongue. Mr. Baxter answered. "Home, preparing for you. She wanted to make sure she had every movie ever filmed I believe, for your first night here." I smiled. My Bex, always thinking.

Mr. Baxter handed me my jacket, well actually- it wasn't my jacket, but I still slipped it on without hesitation. It wasn't jacket weather, but the jacket was more like a shield these days than a body tempature balancing device.

The ride to their house felt long and dragging, I thought it'd been hours. Realistically it had been forty five minutes and twenty seven seconds. When the car stopped, my beautiful exotic looking friend was waiting outside for me. Her hair was now waist length almost and her skin shimmered like bronze.

"Chameleon," She screamed and we ran towards each other. "Bex, your house is--sick."

My jaw dropped, it wasn't a house. Houses were fifty times smaller than this, it wasn't a mansion either, those were modern and shiny- it was a castle. It looked like it was taken straight from a fairytale, Tress and bushes around the stone pathway that led to the two giant wooden doors.

Windows that looked like were holding a beautiful princess in them were placed all over the towers.

It had to have three floors, and I was calculating over twenty bedrooms. It made the Gallagher Academy look small. The rose veins that ran around the towers, which automatically in my mind looked like they were for climbing, but they accented the castle to make it look historic and magical.

"You should see the inside," she grinned and pulled me towards the doors.

IT was odd for the Baxters to have such a large conspicuous dwelling place. Most spies stood in low rise apartment, and beat down home types. I thought back to Mr. Solomones's Lake house, it was a shack, yet Bex lived like a princess.

"Bex, isn't this a little conspicuous?" I asked as she showed me the eleventh guest room.

Bex shook her head, "No. not for my parents covers." She smiled, "My mum is a stay at home house designer or something like that, very American job. Dad's this big time insurance agent out in Australia, so he's never home," Bex winked at me.

My tour was done One hour, ten minutes and thirty one seconds later.

**Number of Bathrooms: 8 and a half.**

**Number of Bedrooms: 18.**

**Number of Times I said 'oh my gosh': 27 and a half times.**

**Number of staff members (maids & butlers): 12.**

**Number of times they asked me if I was in need of service: 12.**

**Number of how many were young, male and cute.: 3.**

**Number of times Bex said 'oh, you've got to see this'.:42.**

**Number of amazing beautiful portraits of Bex, and her entire history of family: 14.**

Like stated earlier, her house was sick, I felt sick that someone could live sooo amazingly.

I looked at her, "How could you live in the middle of London in a castle, it's just- so flashy."

Bex shrugged, "We're not really in the middle of London, but not too far from it."

I was still confused, "Castle?"

She just smiled, "Come on, let's put your things away." Bex pulled me into her room, which looked like it belong to a princess. A pink canopy, and a comforter that looked so soft and comfortable. Throw pillows that were shaped like hearts and stars, and all I could think was, "Bex, this is so not you?"

She laughed, "I know right? My mum is obsessed with pink, it's unbelievable. She designed it," BEx winked again. "It's her thing, don't forget."

It felt so fresh to sit in her room, on her pink and fluffy bed, to laugh and talk about her mom and a breeze from the rest of my summer, which has felt like prison. My mother and Mr. Solomon put me on house arrest for the first month, until they could make sure London was secure enough for me.

I tried to shake away the thoughts of everything I'd learned at the end the semester. But the looked in Zach's eyes were what stood with me, no matter how hard I shook my head. Bex looked at me, "Cam, I know this is hard to believe," her accent fresh, just like every year. "But, you're safe here, my mum and dad won't let anything happen to you."

I nodded, because lately, that's all I could do. But even though I kept a complete and normal conversation, I still had Zach's face in my head. His eyes, I wish I could invent something to read people's eyes, it's like he was pouring every secret he ever had into his eyes.

Another thing that was glued to my skull, why hadn't that damn boy kissed me? Bex was rambling on about her eighteen year old butler who was from Wales, and all I could think about was the seventeen year old spy who didn't kiss me! Maybe I'd never fully understand boys, but I knew I'd _never_ understand Zach.

Zachary Goode wasn't just a spy, he was a full blown mystery, and I wasn't the kind of girl who finished those mystery novels, I usually stopped halfway through, upset because-- well the hero was always the bad guy…. Which made me ask myself- is Zachary Goode…. Good or bad?

That night was a movie marathon that would make every cliché girl movie proud. Eight movies, which took thirteen hours, which means we went to bed at six in the morning, sleeping in? I think so!


	2. Gelato and Michael James

**Here is the Second chapter I promised, no there's no action! but we're working into it.  
I'm really getting a block because I didn't wanna put any action in yet,  
But you were all demanding it. lol Next chapter is medium Action stuff.  
READ & REVIEW. Thanks a bunch.**

* * *

That night was a movie marathon that would make every cliché girl movie proud. Eight movies, which took thirteen hours, which means we went to bed at six in the morning, sleeping in? I think so!

We woke up at twelve, which for Gallagher Girls is totally not acceptable, but for two girls on a vacation in London- it could slide. And when we did wake up, it was Bex's beautiful mother who whacked us with a pillow. "Morning, girls- let's not get that entire twenty four hours of sleep!"

When I opened my eyes, she was grinning. She reminded me of Macey, she was beautiful and soclassy in a 'don't touhc me i could kill you' way. She cocked her hip to one side, and said "Well stop staring and go wash up."

I wasn't use to being around Bex's parents, I mean I've met them before but it'd been a usual three to four hours time period. PTA meetings at Gallagher Academy are very rare. I mean they happened, of course when they did it was like the pentagon had come for dinner, the precautions to having an entire elite of CIA members there with their children.

Eventually, Mrs. Baxter left and Bex opened her eyes groggily, "It's Saturday, who cares."

"Bex, your mom is gorgeous."

Bex shrugged, "Must be where the British Bombshell gets it from." An eye roll was very appropriate at that moment, so when I did Bex grabbed her pillow and hit me.

"Oh, Sorry British Bombshell," I said trying to imitate Grant, but I hadn't heard his voice in so long it was hard to do. Bex looked down, "You know- you're actually kind of lucky."

"Why?" What did she mean by that. She looked sad and totally disappointed, and it didn't take long for me to figure out where my best friend was heading with this.

"At least you've seen Zach since last semester," She sighed. "Maybe Grant and I weren't soul-mates, but Cammie, honestly- we know I'm not going to see him, Liz has been trying to track them since they left- and if Liz can't find him….. Then who can?" I could answer that… Zach.

Lucky? Almost killed and I'm lucky? But then I quickly thought of Zach.

The way he looked at me, his smile. The way he touched my forehead- and yes even though this is an unacceptable idea- I felt lucky for that forty eight seconds.

I looked down, "Not that lucky though," I said grimacing, the memories, the confusion about Zachary Goode.

Bex bit her full bottom lip and said, "Can you imagine how Liz and I feel? You've seen him plenty _and_ he saved your life Cam, he saved you from your kidnapping." He did save me. He saved me from the people in the van that night, but ultimately, he couldn't save me from him.

From falling for him, from wanting him- from sitting up in my grandparents house, wondering if he'd have kissed me, if we were in a different place, or a different situation. I looked up at the ceiling and muttered, "Hurts more than you think."

Bex nodded, "I'm sorry Cam. It's just- let's forget it. They're both complete toads and we're going to kick their arse's one day." She tried to grin, but there was no point. I knew she felt hurt and I knew I felt- empty.

Zachary Goode, left me feeling empty when he wasn't around and completely at peace when he was.

Zachary Goode… Was Dangerous.

I shook the thoughts away and said, "I'm starved, do you have a chef, Princess Bex?"

Bex grinned, "He's been trained by Emeril, his mash potatoes are- illegal." And though I knew she was joking, I still gave her that look, the look that said 'no-way'.

Breakfast was in her dining room, with every bit of food imaginable. But what caught my eye was the painting on the ceiling of the room. It was a Dragon with Silver armor fighting off a beautiful blonde girl who looked like she was an angel, but her eyes were red and vicious.

She wore a white flowing gown, and they seem to be in the sky as the battle took place. She was shielding herself with a Mirror as the Dragon blew out fire. It to me made absolutely no sense, so I looked down at my best friend and asked; "What the heck is with that?"

I pointed up without looking and Bex just sighed, "My mum, apparently it has something to do with Gallagher Girls. Do you think I've asked? About a million times… makes eating a midnight snack really creepy actually."

When you're taught to notice things your whole life, you look at a painting and you _really see it.  
_But when you're a teenage girl who has the ability to pay attention, you just see it, unless you need to _see_ it. So I just seen a picture,  
Which is what it was, even though I looked up and tried to figure it out, I still didn't get it.

Bex's parents were going to drive us into London, Bex who had earlier cleared that she had her mom's credit card and a huge urge for Chocolate Gelato.

I watched the scenery pass through the window of the Sedan. Yes we were in a sedan! Anyway, the most amazing thing I've ever seen so far is the beautiful streets of London pass by me at forty-five miles an hour.

Bex was talking with her parents about where to pick us up.

Her mother handed Bex a comms unit. "Here, just- an extra precaution Cam." Bex nodded, "Though we won't even need it because she's tottally safe, right mum?" Mrs. Baxter nodded, "Not trailing you, but if you need us, we'll be there- but, Cam Sweeite I'm more than sure you're safe."

I saw Mr. Baxter nod through the rearview mirror, "I S'pose you two will be boy watching," I smiled. Bex who didn't find it amusing, rolled her eyes and muttered, "Maybe."

Mrs. Baxter grinned at her husband, who was smirking as well. Bex just slumped back into her seat.

The car ride wasn't quiet after that, Mr. Baxter was cool enough to talk about how he and Mrs. Baxter met.

Which, FYI- I can't say because I don't know who's reading this- but I can say it involved a wig, a fake nose, a broken high heel, one Asian man and Peru. Which, in the end all turned out to be really romantic.

When the car stopped, I saw Big Ben. It was the most amazing sight. I'd never been anywhere worth seeing, but I knew as I looked up at this enormous clock, this historic time piece, I'd never be anywhere else worth seeing.

Bex jumped up and grabbed my arm, "We're not really stuck here- There's this fantastic flea market called Covent Garden, and loads of things I wanted you to see." I knew my best friend was all I would need to try to forget that there was an entire organization bent on my demise.

The sights were absolutely amazing, breathtaking and without doubt in my mind- mind blowing.  
You don't see things like this in Roseville. Actually they're not in Nebraska either. I walked the streets with Bex, of course we got her Chocolate Gelato and I got strawberry.

We looked around and boy watched. The boys in London weren't like the boys in America, no way sir-e! They are all-absolutely gorgeous. Well maybe not all of them… Some of them could have used a wax, or a shave. Maybe some a new hairstyle or two, but most of them really were hot.

A lot of them grinned at me, and I was constantly ready to pass out, because I didn't have Macey or Liz and her translator (which by the way she is trying to make portable by earring, how convenient!) I saw Bex talk into her comms, "No, I'm ok. We're just- sight seeing... yes mom."

I smiled, Mrs. Baxter was obviously the coolest mom, I mean coming in second to my own mother.

I watched the street from the small table by the Gelato shop. There was a girl with a red scarf, who I could have sworn was just wear an entirely different outfit and had already passed us. I thought I was seeing things, because she was young, but she was built so awkwardly for a girl, her shape wasn't flattering at all. Her white suit outfit with a red scarf didn't contour to her box like shape.

She had long, very long chestnut hair. She had to be around seventeen. I noticed when she walked by, she never looked our way. But I saw her glance back slightly, and I felt a kick of sixteen years of Spy training.

I felt like Joe Solomon was whispering in my ear, 'Notice Things.' I had to make sure, so I sat there, not even clueing Bex in yet, just watching the street.

It took ten minutes, but that same girl, with that same face walked passed us- in jeans and a Grey T-shirt. She walked further away this time, she was new at this because I'll tell you one thing, she should have known better than to keep moving.

Maybe she wasn't new, but it was something else, maybe was trying to make her attack on us, but who from The Circle could recruit a Seventeen year old girl? I mean really.

I looked at Bex, but I didn't have to give her a look, because she was giving me the look.  
She nodded and said, "White suit, grey shirt?" I nodded. Our eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

"So, does the bird fly south in the winter?" I asked, knowing Bex would understand. She could call in the comms and wait for them.

Bex grinned, "I think the Bird should fly north in the winter." I knew she'd want to see how this goes, she's always about the ass kicking part of this job. But this wasn't a job this time, this was our lives. And after my time with Macey on that rooftop, I didn't find 'this job' amusing. It's not fun when _you're_ the target.

The girl passed in a black jacket and a pair of darker denim jeans, was she a complete idiot? She didn't even do wardrobe change quick enough, she was obviously a complete idiot. Bex stood up, and the girl paid no attention, and I stood up, and I could have sworn the girls body twitched.

I looked at Bex, who grinned, "Ready to go to Covent Garden?" I nodded. So she wanted to see if the girl would tail us, I knew she would.  
We hailed for a cab, finally a yellow taxi stood in front of us, but something wasn't right about that taxi, so I looked at Bex and said, "How far is it?" and She shrugged, "Not walking distance, Cam!"

She pulled me into the cab, and I looked at the driver. He had black hair that was short to his scalp, a pointy nose and a very dark skin tone.  
His license said 'Michael James.' And though it sounded normal enough, I didn't like it. I didn't like how the taxi sped off too quickly, I didn't like how the man rolled his eyes when Bex said, "Covent Graden."

His eyes were a blue color, that didn't match him. His eyes were a shade off, because he was wearing contacts. His nose was pointy because, obviously he didn't shape it correctly and because he wasn't Michael James....

* * *

Ooh What will hppen next?

REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. What happens at Covent Garden

Ok so here is my awesome little chapter for you guys!  
It's kind of long. It kind of gets straight to the middle of our story.  
After this chapter EVERYthing slows down for a whlie, gets boring.  
Really BORING actually, but here is yoru action you asked for.

* * *

His eyes were a blue color, that didn't match him. His eyes were a shade off, because he was wearing contacts. His nose was pointy because, obviously he didn't shape it correctly and because he wasn't Michael James....

What did my brain tell me? That if we were actually on our way to Covent Garden, then he's just another one of my mother's friends. Protecting the jewel, the target… The me.

But if we were heading someplace that wasn't a flea market full of people, well I was going to find a way to cut his eyes out with his own Driver's License…. I could do it too.

I looked at Bex, "How much longer?" Bex looked through the window, calculating. "I think about another ten minutes-" She didn't seem suspicious of the area. I relaxed, just slightly. I had ten minutes to wait… Ten minutes before I knew if this was a trap or team member.

Bex was doing air drums, and I was sitting very still. I wanted to vanish in my seat, there was no code to use to explain to Bex how I felt. Maybe she thought he was one of the good guys…

I was trying to relax, but My senses told me, this wasn't someone to relax around… So I watched Bex air drum a Linkin Park song that barely was loud enough to hear from the radio. I watched her bob her head and bite her lip. Her eyes widened for exactly three seconds then she looked at me.

She realized that Michael James.. Wasn't Michael James.. Finally. Now, I needed to ask her the question, without it sounding like the question. "How much longer, Bex?" I tried to make myself sound as much as a whiney teenage girl as possible.

Bex looked around, "Actually- right over there." She looked kind of relieved. So he was just a friend, one more person my mother could trust. I looked through the window and saw hundreds of people, buying things from tables, and clothing racks and furniture that had price tags.

The car slowed down and Bex paid him, though she probably didn't have to, but we let him keep his cover.

So when the car pulled off, I looked at Bex very seriously. "You know, they could just let us know when they send people to escort us." Bex nodded, "C'mon, I want you to see these skirts!"

She was pulling me to the clothing rack full of very floor length skirts with rhinestones on the bottom, when I was looking at a girl, a girl who was wearing one.. The same freaking girl from the Gelato shop.

I elbowed Bex, who didn't make a sound but looked at me, I gesture my head ten feet away where the girl was buying a purse. "Look who came to visit." Bex grinned, "We could just shove her, and beat the hell out of her?"

I shook my head, "No. Maybe she's just another watcher." Bex didn't grin, she looked at the girl, as if she'd seen her before.. Before the Gelato shop…. Bex's eyes widened.

"I must be going insane." She whispered to me.

"Why?" I asked. Her face was shocked, her eyes were almost popping out of her head and all I could think was that she was being a horrible spy right now. "Why?" I asked again..

"B-Because, I thought for a second, that girl… Was Grant." She wanted to laugh, "See I told you- you're so lucky you've seen Zach."

Grant? Bex was loosing her mind just as badly as I was. "Don't feel bad," I sighed.

So now we were pretending to buy a mirror, which really we were using it to watch the very oddly dressed girl behind us. She was still trying to buy that same purse. Which really, unless she was trying to bargain I'm sure it couldn't take that long.

Finally, she bought it… And then she started walking our way. Bex and I stood very still pretending to be amazed at our reflections, can you say conceited? The girl didn't make it the whole way, she stopped at the table selling very ugly shoes. She pretended to be interested in a pair of shoes to small for her feet.

I looked down and notice she had a huge foot, those sneakers weren't helping. What kind of girl would wear sneakers with a rhinestone skirt and a college T-shirt. Not even a poorly trained spy… but a boy wouldn't know how to dress… would…

I felt a flash of panic, that girl… Was not… A girl… and I'm pretty sure, it wasn't Joe Solomon, which means, it's not a good friend of my mothers. I grabbed Bex, I was pulling her. The Flea Market was in a large grassy area, there were trees not to far from where the tables were. It looked secluded enough to speak with Bex, so I pulled her into the trees.

It was codl and I pulled the jacket I was wearing closer to my body.

"Ok, what is it? That's your 'I just figured something out' face," Bex said obviously excited.

I bit my lip, I put my hand towards her ear and gestured for her comms unit. She handed it to me, with a very suspicious look. I put it in my back pocket of my jeans and whispered, "That girl- isn't a girl."

Bex chuckled, "Cam, it's not Grant or Zach, I mean really I know I'm loosing it but for you to agree-"I put my hand over her mouth, "I think it's someone from-" I didn't want to say, could Bex blame me..

She nodded and I removed my hand from her mouth, "Should we tell your parents?"

Bex took a breath, "This is your call Cam, I would love to kick some ass. But it's your life, not mine that we'd be endangering." I grinned. That was my Bex, she was always thinking ahead.

I looked past her and saw the girl, the girly man, the man girl, I don't know what to call her/him yet!

I saw The suspect coming toward us, she/he looked hasty and panicked. I turned Bex around, she grinned. "Looks like I get to kick some Cavan Circle Ass!"

I thought so too, but before I knew it, there was a rag over my mouth and I was kicking. That night with Macey and the attackers flashed through my mind. Bex was already knocked out on the floor.

There was only two this time, they weren't prepared because they were wearing all black in the middle of the day, and there was two. I was kicking and trying to scream, but I knew if I even did scream it was muffled and whatever was in that rag would knock me out for hours.

I watched the manly girl run towards us. They were running and panicked and looked like they were going to scream, they weren't one of the bad guys.. I watched the manly girl talk into her watch and realized she was talking into her comms unit.

The second member was picking Bex up, but I watched so carefully, trying not to breath and kicking as much as I could. The girl ran forward and kicked the second attacker in the leg, The attacker dropped Bex on her head and I knew that would be an issue later if we made it through this.

The manly girl looked at Bex, then back quickly to the attacker, I thought I would just be dragged off, there was only one person to save one girl… But then before I knew it- the Cab driver was there, he was right in front of my attacker.

I was dropped, I was dizzy, I felt like vomiting. I watched the cab driver fight off my attacker, I watched him flip the attacker in the air, and I watch the girly man do something absolutely- not girly.

The girly man got the second attacker and twisted his head, breaking his neck, killing him. He ran over to my driver and that was it, my attacker was finished off, and I was just a dizzy prep-school girl on the ground.

The whole scene blacked out, but before I went into the dark I heard someone say, "The Rag had -" and that was it lights out for you Ms. Morgan.

**12:00Am**

The familiar pain in my throat and feeling of heavy eyelids eased onto my body. I couldn't see anything, opening my eyes was harder than breathing right now.

I heard Bex though, I heard her ask someone, "Do you want a blanket?"

The person must have shook their head, because I heard her retreat.

**9:00Am.**

I opened my eyes long enough to realize I was in Bex's house and the person sitting on the couch next to the bed.. Was Zach. I wanted to say something but all I could do was breath and look around. Zach was sleeping. I closed my eyes… back to the darkness. I must be dreaming.

**11:00AM.**

I opened my eyes, the couch was empty, the ony thing that occupied the seat was my jacket. I wanted nothing more than return to my dream.

**2:00PM.**

I heard voices, my eyes felt too heavy to open. I thought I was dreaming, but the voice that spoke made me realize I was awake.

"God, I can't believe I let her come here alone." My mother was here.

I heard another voice, sadly one that soothed the pain in my throat, "Mrs. Morgan, I'm so sorry. Grant was on ground, and I was supposed to be -" My mother must have put her hand up because Zach shut up.

"She'll be fine, Rachel." Mr. Solomon was here too. "She got away easy."

Zach sighed, "She really did, that rag could have kill-" It could have killed me? What the hell is with Circle and Rags! I wanted to drink water, my throat was dry. I wiggled my fingers and waited for the rest of my body to kick in.

"Cam…" I heard Zach say, "Are you up?"

I tried to nod but my head felt heavy, all I could do was open my eyes. I seen his face, his absolutely gorgeous face staring down at me. My mother right beside him. "Cam, are you ok?"

I wanted to nod. I wanted to shout it. I couldn't though. I just blinked my eyes a few times. I saw Zach, "I think she's alright, Mrs. Morgan." My mother nodded and squeezed my hand. Mr. Solomon was on my other side, I turned my head to look at him, he was holding a glass of water, "Feeling thirsty?"

It took all the strength I had to take the glass, I chugged it down like I'd been in the desert for months.

I didn't feel like talking yet, I handed him back the glass and laid back down. I closed my eyes.

**4:00PM**

I heard voices again.

"She's safe with me, I promise." Zach was talking. "If I didn't have to use that stupid cover, I'd have been right beside her in that flea market, She'd never have ran from Grant either. Mrs. Morgan- Rachel please"

"Zach, I know you can handle yourself, but maybe not Cammie, she's a lot of work." I knew Zach was grinning I didn't have to open my eyes to know that boy was grinning.

"Mrs. Morgan, I agree she can't stay in London, but-- I can be her watcher.. I know this girl so well-" He sounded broken, emotional, I wanted to open my eyes, but I thought I was dreaming because Zach Goode isn't an emotional person!

Mr. Solomon spoke next, "Rachel, Zach can handle her… He can handle _this_."

I heard my mother sigh, "I have to get back to the academy and prepare for her arrival. I'm leaving her in your hands Zach, and so help me if something happens - do you hear me?" whoa. My mom is like scary.

My head ached, I realized, just now that ZACH was in a ROOM with me.. And my MOM… but the important thing was the last two people in the room. ME AND ZACH. And he'd saved me. Again. I'm not happy now.. Yea, I had to get saved.. From the circle. It's all coming back to me now..

Then the images of Zach and Grant killing the two attackers flashed in my mind, I thought about Bex who lay on the ground, I mustered up my strength, "Bex."

I opened my eyes, Zach was there, next to me, with a smile, "Bex is fine, she was threatening me this morning." I gulped my saliva hoping it would make it easier to talk. "Her head." Yes, that's all I got out.

Zach looked down and muttered, "She's looked better." I made a very small nod, "Grant?"

Zach smiled, "Scoping the house, constantly, making sure nothing comes near his British Bombshell."

I looked around for my mother, who probably left.. Like a mom would do when her daughter is about to talk to the boy who saved her… for the second time in one year. Ouch.. That hurts a spies ego doesn't it.

I looked up at Zach, his eyes were sad, "How's the throat, Gallagher girl? Solomon said it would be scratchy."

I nodded, "It is." Before I could ask Zach was grabbing a bottle water from somewhere behind him.

I took it gingerly from him and nodded in a grateful way. I gulped it down and each gulp hurt.

Reminder to self-stop inhaling the rag, it never does any good.

I looked down at myself, I was in a night gown, which looked like it belonged to Barbie, it was pink and had frilly little things all over and roses… I was alone, in a beautiful room- Bex's room- with Zach.. In a disgusting looking night gown…

**Pros and Cons of being Me Right now.**

**Pro: I'm alone with Zach which doesn't happen to often without a life threatening situation.**

**Con: I'm in a night gown my grandmother would be proud of.**

**Pro: I'm probably dreaming.**

**Con: This is the best nightmare ever.**

**Pro: I could probably tell him I love him and get away with temporary insanity.**

**Con: It wouldn't matter, because I just realized I'm here because people are trying to kill me.**

I looked at Zach, he was grinning. "Shut up," I muttered pulling the blankets over myself.

He laughed, "I didn't say anything, Gallagher Girl." I rolled my eyes, turning on my side. My side that faced Zach, Zach who was sitting on a couch with his very spy like laid back feel.

"Why did you and Grant follow me and Bex?" I asked the obvious question.

Zach looked down, "This isn't the time to talk about that Cammie." At least it meant there was a time and a place. Which meant he'd tell me.

"When would be a good time for you, Zach?" I asked dryly. He looked up with a smirk, "When you're not wearing Mrs. Baxter's night gown." I couldn't help but let a laugh escape my lips.

Zach looked back down, "I have to ask you something."

Ask me something? Wow, I feel like I'm in a teen movie now… This could be… nope, now that I think about it.. It's Zach.. "What?"

He looked around, "Do you want to stay an extra day here, with Bex? Or would you rather go straight away." I didn't understand why he'd asked me or really what he meant. Why did he care?

"I'd---" I thought about it for a second.."--I'd rather go home, and keep Bex out of trouble."

Before Zach could say another word, Bex was in the room, "Did I hear my name!" She chimed in.

I looked at her, her head was wrapped in a bandage, and her arm had cuts on it. But she was smiling, and then I realized why. "Where's Grant?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure, setting up cameras around the house--- Oh no you don't!" She screamed running down the hallway quickly, she obviously just realized something important.

Zach grinned, "Grant was talking about Bex's Room… I think she figured it out." I looked at him..

I hated that he was a spy, but at the same time.. One day it meant I could tell him all my secrets and vice versa. It meant he knew me, the real me… But I hated him because he kept EVERYTHING from me.

I just sighed, I wanted to sleep again, wake up in a new scene, but I was way too well rested to sleep again.

My mother walked in, "Cam, I need to have a worth with Zach." Zach nodded, standing up and walking outside of the room with her. I felt a pin in my stomach.. Oh no wait I was hungry….

Ugh… I had to get dressed. I took the time alone to get out of bed and look for my clothing. I saw my jeans and a clean T-shirt on the dresser, I took it, locking the door and then slipping into the clothing. I felt sore allover, but I saw no bruises. I found my sneakers at the foot of the bed and I put those on.

When I was dressed I unlocked the door and opened it, My mother and Zach weren't there. The hallway was empty. I made my way to the Kitchen when I bumped into Bex's help. Bex's very cute help.

"Oh, sorry about that Ms. Morgan," The eighteen year old Butler from Wales said, Bex was right he did have cute eyes. He looked at me with his green eyes and a big smile. "Feeling better then?"

I nodded, "Yes, thank you-" He smiled wider, "Charles."

Oh yes. "-Yes thank you Charles."

"Do you need something Miss?" He asked, his accent was making just as dizzy as my empty stomach.

"I was going to the kitchen," I said obviously anxious to eat.

He nodded, "Would you rather I bring you something to eat?" I shook my head, "No, thank you though."

I brushed pass him, trying to remember how to get to the kitchen in this giant place.

Eventually I found it, the Chef was making something that smelled delicious, but I asked him if I could just have something quickly. He handed me a roll and I thanked him. I walked out of the kitchen into the dining room, picking at the roll. Now I was wondering where everyone was.

I looked through the house, finally I found Bex and Grant in the laundry room- in a very compromising situation- so I shut the door and didn't return to them. I was happy for Bex though, she had to get some skull damage, but she got to see _her_ boy-toy.

I was walking back to the kitchen to get something to drink when I felt a hand grab my arm, "Gallagher Girl." I turned around and Zach had his infamous smirk on, "Where're you going?" It was hard to breath, and even though I wa just speaking to him in the room. It's hard to believe he's here. He saved me AND he hasn't ran away from me yet... Yet...

"Kitchen-water-thirsty," I tried to make it sound angry, but I wasn't angry. I was actually very relaxed. I was at peace, with this small gesture of Zach-until he moved his hand. "Oh, I'll get it."

"I can get it! You've done enough." I said pushing passed him. He just chuckled, "Sorry." Was I alittle upset that he saved me again. NO!... Maybe.. hell yes...

* * *

**There. That is your chapter, Hope you enjoyed it.  
Now, if you have any hopes for more. REVIEW.  
That's all I can say.  
REVIEW.**

**I'm at 18 Reviews right now.  
If I can have 25 I'll update.  
Even if it's tonight!!!!!**


	4. The Jacket, A Honda and My Life

**Because I have amazing readers I got to 26 in like ten MINUTES!!  
So I hurried and wrote this tasty chapter for you.  
I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**This chapter is really long, because now... I want to get to 35 reviews. So I gave you guys the motivation.  
Read on, because the next chapter.. is the last.... AHHAAHAH**

* * *

We didn't have a goodbye dinner, we didn't get to make jokes and laughs. four hours later, Zach and I were being dropped off to the airport by Mr. and Mrs. Baxter, Grant and Bex. Grant was catching a flight to D.C by himself, while Zach and I were catching a private Jet to god knows where.

The goodbyes were short, Zach and Grant did a slap-shake kinda thing and said "See you at home."

I hugged her tightly and told her, "Miss you. Take care of yourself." Bex nodded and said, "Don't go off getting almost killed without me."

And I know the sentence wasn't funny, I couldn't help but laugh a little.

We pulled apart and Zach tapped his wrist, pointing to watch that wasn't there, "Come on Gallagher girl."

I said goodbye to Grant and I said goodbye to Bex's parents, but you know what filled my head?

When was I saying goodbye to Zach Goode? Where was he going to be. What was happening? What agreement had he made with my mother? WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO NEVER KNOWS ANYTHING!

Most importantly, I couldn't keep my mind clear enough to think about what happen at the flea market, I didn't pat attention, I was in a blurred day dream the entire time… I was.. I was getting sloppy. As we walked to the area with red carpet, the wind blew in my face furiously and I was freezing. I pulled my jacket closer, I looked at Zach who was beaming, as happy as happy gets… The boy is insane.

I walked up the steps, the white iron railing was too cold to hold on too. The wind was just daring to blow me right off those steps, it caught me and I thought I might fall back, I felt Zach's hand on my back, holding me up. Third time he saved me.. Great!

When we were in the private jet, it was very spy like. A couch, Flat Screen TV, Two very large cushion looking chairs that I knew I'd grab any second to fall asleep again. The interior was a dark brown and cream color with a lot of oak wood.

There was a mini fridge, a sink, a bathroom, a bed-which will not come in handy for those of you who are thinking that!- and a table. I took my spot on in the big first class chair and just slumped into the shape. I wasn't planning on having a good time.

We were finally in the air, we had eight hours and forty two minutes to our destination, that's all Zach told me. I was watching a commercial for Pepsi when Zach sat down next to me, "How do you feel?"

I shrugged, "Fine, probably better than Bex." I thought about hr bandage. Zach shook his head, "No, I don't think so."

I looked at him, we were going to be alone for eight hours and as far as I knew, Zachary Goode couldn't run from me on a private jet.. Or he could but it would be extremely dangerous and well he wouldn't do that.. Right?

I looked at him, I tried to make it intense and deep like he does, but I probably looked cock eyed.

"Zach, why were you in London?"

He smiled, "I knew you'd never let it go."

I sighed, "Zach, I'm not in the mood, I want the truth, I deserve something- it's my life here at stake."

Zach nodded, "I can tell you something." I waited. Zach put his face in his hands for a second, and I noticed for the last twenty four hours, I've seen a side of Zach I haven't seen before, now I wanted to know was it the spy side… or the boy side.

"Well.." I dragged on.

He looked up, his eyes looked sad. "Solomon told me, he was planning to tail you around London, that he'd be making sure you were safe. I told him I'd do it. I told him to stay at the academy with your mother, to find out- things…" He put his head back, staring at the ceiling of the jet.

"I told Grant and Jonas,. Of course Jonas was back at base, watching everything, our every move. Grant couldn't wait to tail Bex, and I-. I thought I'd be the driver, make sure you and Bex got from point A to point B in one piece. Grant wanted to be ground. He said he could tail you two without either of you suspecting- I had no idea what he meant…"

Zach was grinning, "That - That boy must really like your friend- to-" He was laughing, not loud and excited but just a low laugh"-to do what he did… Cammie, I know we're good. I thought we could handle this. I thought- I didn't think you and Bex would run off. I knew they were watching, but I wasn't on ground patrol- I didn't… I felt like it was my fault. When I heard Grant in the comms…" He shook his head.

Zach looked like he meant it.. He did mean it, for once I knew Zach good was telling the truth. Whoa.

"What were you telling my mother?" That was my second question, my third oh you wait!!… I had to think of my third one actually….

Zach looked down, scratching his head. "I messed up, in London, but I told your mother, I only feel your safe- if I'm the one your with. I told her I wanted to be your-- Watcher. Just until your back at school."

I nodded. Zach wanted to be my watcher? To protect me? HOW CUTE IS THAT… oh my gosh.

But you know the bad thing, it still seemed so professional, like he didn't really- you know… care.

Zach smirked, "I know you have to have more, you're Gallagher Girl." I smiled a little. I hadn't been this relaxed in a while, yes I couldn't believe I was relaxed! I was interrogating Zachary Goode and I felt totally and ease.

It was warm in the jet so I slipped off my leather jacket, I put It on the arm of the chair and looked at Zach.

I had to word this carefully, one question that answers everything because I'm sure he won't answer more than another question. And I had to be careful how I phrased it, because… how do you ask someone if they care?

"Why do you care so much what happens to me?" I tried to sound angry, but I think even Zach caught the sound in my voice, how it cracked.. The…sadness.

He stood up, walked toward me, picked up the jacket, sat down on the arm of the chair and smiled.

He looked down at me, touching my face, the new bruise near my eye, and he shook his head.

He hadn't said anything yet, it was like… he was thinking- how to explain. This wasn't like the boy I knew, the boy from last spring, or the boy from the night with the van. This was a whole new side of Zach Goode, and to be honest- I was getting sick of how many sides this boy had.

"Gallagher Girl…" He looked at the jacket in his lap and then back to me and smirked, "There are some things _I_ can't explain."

I rolled my eyes because I am totally annoyed now. This was obviously not a new side of Zach, just the same side with better hair. And then I noticed it, his hair grew out a little longer. I looked at him for a minute, he looked strong, he looked exhausted, he looked arrogant with that smirk on his FACE!

But he looked like a completely different person, he didn't even really look like Zach anymore… I stopped staring at his face, which was still very- attractive… and said, "Can't- as in _you_ won't."

Zach shook his head, "Can't- as in I don't know how- Gallagher Girl." He put the jacket in my lap and stood up.

He stretched out, cracking his knuckles and said, "Don't- don't be stupid Cam. Don't chase what isn't worth chasing." I didn't understand- did he mean…. Or the Circle?

He walked to the back of the jet, I heard the bathroom door opened and I looked down at my watch, the one I'd bought after the first time I met Zachary Goode. I had six more hours until we were wherever we were going.

I put my head back and closed my eyes. Can you blame me for being depressed? The boy who saved your life numerous times is now acting like you mean the world to him, or you mean noting I don't get it. I don't understand Zach Goode, and I don't understand that stupid circle. I don't get why ME I'm the one they want, Macey I could understand but what could I be or have done… Or could do that would make them want ends with me.

Eventually sleep did happen, but it didn't last long, I woke up two hours later, which means we had fours hours left in this place together. Zach was on the couch, watching TV, he was on his back with his hands behind his head and his legs stretched out. When I woke up I made a groggy kind of coughing sound that made his eyes dart to me, "You alright?"

I nodded. I stood up stretching, I mirrored Zach and cracked my knuckled. I caught him smirk. I hate him.

Have I mentioned that lately? I hate him.

I grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and I just sat on the chair… waiting..

Then, I finally realized the question I should have been asking all along, because when I looked at the door that led to the pilot, I remembered- we aren't alone.

I crouched down next to Zach and asked quietly, "Who's flying the plane?" The ultimate cliché question.

He grinned, "I can't believe you just now asked me that." I shrugged, "Excuse me I had other things on my mind."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Auto-pilot." So we really were alone… Maybe that's why Zach was so generous with information….

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He shook his head, "Classified until arrival."

"Who says?" I was impatient now. From London, almost everywhere takes eight hours.

"Me, your mother, Solomon, and the rest of the Gallagher Alumni." He said a little angry.

"Why can't I know where we're going? I'm the one going there." He rolled his eyes, "Cam, the bed back there looks really nice-" Was he implying we should-"-You could take a nap if you want.. A long nap."

I pinched him and he went, "Ouch, you know for a girl who loves me you sure like to hurt me."

…………Did… He.. Just… Say…. I… Love… Him… Did… He …. Just… Say… That… To… My… Face…… OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING! I just rolled my eyes and got up, I went back to my chair…Good cover. Good save.

He was just making jokes, he didn't really think I was in love with him… No way in hell did he think I'm in love with him. "You know I'm sure Mr. Solomon could have flew home with me."

Zach didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes and grinned. I hate… Zachary Goode… So much.

Zach was sitting up straight now, he had a professional look on like Macey's secret service. I finally looked at him, looked at his choice of clothing. He was wearing a black T-shirt with dark denim jeans and black sneakers. He didn't look like the secret service, but the way he watched the clock and the open window… I knew he wasn't just here to hang out with me… No, he was here because it was his mission, his job.

Though Zach answered two of my questions I still had a million more, but I really wasn't sure if I wanted to know them all. How do you ask someone, hey, I know you're here to keep me safe, but are you a bad guy?

Someone should write a book, 'a spies guide to asking extremely tough questions.' I'd read that.

I looked down at my watch, those bulky black kind you see in children's spy movies, where they talk to each other. No mine was just a watch, but Liz has been talking about turning it into an explosive.. That'll make me feel safe…

We had three hours and ten minutes left. I just sat in my chair… I just waited for something to click, for something to click in my head. I wanted it to happen for everything to make sense, I wanted my Spy epiphany.

But I never got those rapid flashes of images in my head telling me what everything meant. Instead I just stared at the TV like Zach had been doing. I wasn't watching it, just watching the people on screen move. Then I looked out of the corner of my eye at Zach. He was sitting the same was, with his hands in his lap, back straight-very professional. His eyes were glued to the window behind me.

I looked through the window and just saw clouds. What made him go into Pro-mode? What is with this boy and his mood swings!

Finally I had to break the silence, "Loved your cover, in London." Zach didn't grin, his eyes just move to me. He was just listening. "Michael James, very original, but your nose was the issue."

He didn't grin or say something, or protest that his nose was fine. He just listened. I sighed, "Grant though- that outfit, not very classy." I swear I almost seen his lips form a smile.

"You know, he bought a very nice pair of high heels, I wanted to borrow." and then Zach finally cracked a smile. He smiled for exactly ten seconds, then his face went back to stone. Emotionless.

I was starting to feel sad, hurt really. I felt like he didn't want to talk, it wasn't just pro-mode.. It was not interested in speaking to you-mode.

The watch said two hours and seven minutes, but I knew it would feel like days for this jet to land.

Zach just stared out into the window, he didn't move, I barely noticed his breathing. He was- my watcher.

So silence fell over us for the next two hours, I felt the jet jerk a little as it began slowing, dropping down to base. We had seven minutes left in that plane alone. I looked at Zach, "Can I know now?"

He didn't smile, nod, argue, or even look at me, he just said very curtly, "Home."

I knew where home was, home was Roseville. Home was Gallagher Academy, home was with my mother.

Home sounded good… Home sounded really good…

"Zach," I looked up at him. Something switched in me, I was a whole different person as the clock ticked away our seven minutes. Which was now actually five. He looked at me, with a nod, like 'ask'.

"Can I trust you?"

Those were the words that escaped my lips, he didn't say yes.. He didn't say no.. He just looked at me. The jet was lowering and I felt my body heave towards him. He caught me, his eyes never left mine.

Finally his mouth opened and he said, "Can you?"

In a way, I knew it meant yes.. And no. It meant that.. Well.. It was my decision…

I had to figure out for myself if I could trust Zach. The jet made a loud noticeable thud when it hit the landing. The sound broke my trance and I pulled away.

It was still moving, so I just stood very still. Finally.. It stopped. Zach headed to the closet where he put my luggage. He grabbed my large suitcase, and threw me my backpack. I slung it over my shoulder.

I grabbed my jacket off the chair and we stood, side by side.. Waiting at the door. The door opened and no one was there to greet us. I stepped out onto the steps, walking down them slowly. The wind, just like in London was furious today, but the night crept in, making it worse. It was dark and cold. I took my backpack holding the handle with my teeth as I put my jacket on.

I felt Zach's hands help me slip on my jacket, and I stopped. He help my arms through.

He got my backpack as I zipped up the jacket. When I turned to see his face, it was dark but the lights from the jet glowed just lightly enough to make out the slight smile on his face.

"Nice Jacket," He said as he handed me my backpack. The first time he's spoken to me in fifteen minutes and it's about my choice of clothing! But then I looked down at the jacket.

I looked down at _his_ jacket.

That's why he'd been grinning, I'd been clutching on to his jacket like a safety raft. Which- it had been.

I just looked up at him for a second, our roles reversed and I put a hand to touch his face, but he grabbed my hand and pulled it down, "Come on Gallagher Girl, we've got to get to the car."

So he pulled me by my hand, not aggressively, but light and friendly. I just walked along behind him, like a pet on a leash. I was comfortable as the wind hit me, I felt relaxed as my hand and his were locked together.

We were at what looked like an airport, but it was obviously wasn't. Because it only had two jets. And they were both parked back at the landings. It was like a airport in the dessert, expect it looked more like a huge abandon building. Zach was pulling me to a small black Honda Civic. Very inconspicuous. It was actually very sleek looking.

Zach got in the driver's seat and I was getting in the backseat until his hand stopped mine, "Do you want to sit in the front?" I shook my head, "sure...."

So I threw my backpack in the back seat, and conformed to my seat in the front, comfortably. I closed my eyes, I heard the driver's door open and the sounds of Zach slipping inside the car. It was at least four in the morning and Zach looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"How far are we going?" I asked because I was worried he'd fall asleep behind the wheel.

Zach shrugged, "About a thousand miles or so." I looked at him, "I thought we were going home?"

Zach looked at me, "We couldn't just fly a jet into Roseville Cam, we're taking alternate routes."

I couldn't say anything else more than that. I couldn't fight with him that he needed sleep.

He wouldn't hear any of it. I just sighed. One big long sigh.

I knew we were going to take me all over the U.S now. Just so now on would tail me.. Right back to the academy, which really didn't make sense. Zach was alert and awake, but I could see it in the way he was breathing, he was so exhausted.

"I could drive, while you sleep, " I offered, though I didn't have a driver's and Zach probably had a fake driver's… which was kind of scary to think about. He looked at me for a second, with a smile, "No. I don't trust you with my life."

I didn't like the way he said that, even if it was meant to be a cute, witty, bad boy joke or something.

"But I trust you with mine," and I tried to make it sound like a question, but it sounded really like I meant it.

Zach smiled, "Do you?"

The car ride was silent, it was like the radio or opening a window was out of the question. And yes. Just sitting there, watching the night pass by us, I was perfectly fine with silence. I just watched him, I just stared at him while he drove.

His face was serious, his hands never left the wheel. His eyes never left the road. He was my watcher and I felt safe. I felt so freaking safe, that it was wrong. I pulled his jacket closer and I continued to watch him.

I was perfect, sitting there, silent, watching his every move, the way his eyes looked pained when he saw a car behind us. Not like it was danger, but he'd have to slow down. I watch the speedometer go from eighty to fifty as a blue Beetle passed us.

I didn't think I'd ever move, ever turn, and ever talk. I was too content. But then… I had to pee.

How do you tell your watcher you have to pee? What do you say? How do you explain to him your bladder will explode if you don't get to the restroom!

I looked through the front window, the night was starting to lift. The sky was a dark blue on top and the bottom of the sky was a dark purple color. "Zach," I said watching the road. He made a sound, a 'hmm' sound, like he was wrapped in his thoughts. "I have to-" I seen him smile. So he had already figured it out.

Would I have wanted anyone else next to me right now? Driving me home.

I felt the small swerve of the car as Zach got on a main highway, and the small swerve as he switched lanes taking an exit.

The night was still setting, I finally saw city lights, restaurants, Gas stations, and some stores that were obviously closed at seven in the morning. The bottom of the sky was a dark red and orange while the top was now a deep purple. The sun was coming up soon.

Zach pulled into the Gas Station. He stopped at a pump, obviously to put gas while I go use the ladies room. I wondered if he was going to come with me like Macey's Secret Service did, but then I thought about my Aunt Abby. She was Macey's watcher.

I walked to the door of the gas station, the ding sound it made when I walked in was alarming.

The man behind the counter just did one of those half nod things-that usually hot boys do.

"Where's the restroom?"

He pointed to the corner where a large sign that said 'Restrooms' hung.

Am I slow or what? I looked behind me, Zach was already pumping, which meant he paid with a credit card, which meant it was traceable. Maybe I wasn't the only slow one today.

When I got back to the car Zach was already sitting in it, just tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

I opened the door, and slid in, resuming me position of just staring at him. This time he looked at me and grinned, "What are you staring at?"

I shrugged, "Just waiting for you to disappear like always," I said honestly. Because I was waiting for him to disappear in a puff of smoke like a wizard or something. He shook his head, turning the engine on. "I'm not going anywhere Gallagher girl.. Yet." I watched the road signs on our way back to the highway, we were in Colorado. I thought about how we had made it seven hundred miles so far, which meant we could have only been so many places when we landed.

So now the sun was half way to the sky, like it was racing with us. Who could get to their mark first.

And I'll tell you what, the sun was winning. Zach and I were back on the highway, the abandon kind, where no one else would drive.. Because they were in mountains. Yes we were driving through mountains.

And the snow from winter didn't help either, because I felt very not safe with Zach's need for speed!

But the look of it all was amazing, the snow was a powder just resting all over the mountain tops.

Only another month from spring and the green was trying to escape from beneath it.

I looked at Zach, finally he looked less nervous. "How much more?" I knew we'd made it seven hundred miles. And now that we had a full tank of gas, we wouldn't be stopping again. But I didn't know our destination. "Four more hours."

I just closed my eyes, if I slept.. We'd be there. And eventually we'd be home. So when sleep got me,

I was dreaming and what was I dreaming of.. Do you have to guess?

_It was Zach, but we were back in the Bex's room. And he was talking to Mr. Solomon._

"_She can't know, Zach." he said._

"_I'll never be able to run her around for three days without her asking." Zach persisted._

"_So, what have you learned? To lie." _

_Zach sighed, "I can lie, Joe."_

"_Good, Zach. Then this discussion is over."_

_It was dark, but now new voices were around me. They sounded angry, very angry._

"_Where were you? Did the little girl inside you get caught up with shoes?" Zach was whispering furiously. I heard Grant sigh. "Look, how was I supposed to know they would run from me. I thought I looked like a teenage girl who loved to shop!"_

_I actually felt bad for Grant just then. Zach sounded even angrier, "Maybe if you didn't circle Baxter like a hawk they wouldn't have paid attention."_

_But that scene faded and one voice stood the same, the other's were new._

"_She's going to be alright?" Asked Bex._

"_She'll make it, she's tough." Zach muttered. _

"_Zach, I'll break every bone you have if I hear that she-" Bex stopped and said, "Just consider she's a teenage girl."_

_The last thing I heard was Zach say, "I've considered that- plenty of times. Thanks."_

When my eyes opened it was quick, it was urgent. I looked down at my watch.

It was Nine in the morning, we should be there by now. I looked to my side.

Zach wasn't driving anymore- no one was there. The car door hung open and I looked ahead as the Honda made it's way off the mountain, I saw a note on the dashboard.

_Do you still trust me with your life?_

_-Z_

Oh… Shit… I knew I should think of a way to get out. The car was falling, and all I could do was scream.

* * *

**OH NO HOW WILL SHE ESCAPE? Review to find out.. LOL  
Contest on next chapter SO REVIEW TO GETIT!!!**

**This chappie was long, and the next one will be short, because I'm like.. getting that hand disease crampy thing. lol  
PLEASE REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER ASAP!!!!**


	5. My Nightmare, The House and A Boy

_Like I SAID SHORT! but I lied it's not the end. LOL  
READ and REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT.  
makeing it to 60 reviews gets the chapter._

* * *

Zach wasn't driving anymore- no one was there. The car door hung open and I looked ahead as the Honda made it's way off the mountain, I saw a note on the dashboard.

_Do you still trust me with your life?_

_-Z_

Oh… Shit… I knew I should think of a way to get out. The car was falling, and all I could do was scream.

"Gallagher girl! Hey, wake up, stop, you're okay!" Zach was shaking me, learning over me. We'd made it there, my passenger door was opened and Zach was still leaning over me. "Nightmare," I muttered.

Zach nodded, "Yeah, I figured that out when you were screaming." I took a deep breath, rubbing my eyes. Adjusting to the light. We were in what looked like the dessert. It was just sand and rocks, except for a car.

A Silver Honda Civic in the distance was waiting. Why was Honda so popular right now?

Thanks to winter, the heat was unnoticeable, because actually it was a nice breeze instead of heat. The kind of heat you'd think of. SO really I was dying to know, WHERE WAS I?

Zach helped me out, I squinted looking up at him. He was absolutely exhausted. There was a figure waiting for us at the Honda.

We started walking, the sun was up but the cold had never left. I looked at Zach, still wearing his Black T-shirt and Dark denim jeans. His hair was messy in a kind of way I liked. He slipped on a pair of aviator sunglasses and walked me to the car.

The way he took my elbow I felt like this was a drop off, I asked, "Is this where you disappear,"

Zach smiled, "No. Not yet." When we got close enough, the figure was wearing a pants suit.

"Hey, Squirt." She said with her regulation sunglasses on. I put my arms out to hug her, her sling was gone and her hair was in a ponytail. She was still totally gorgeous.

"What's going on?" I asked looking from her to Zach. Abby smiled at me, "You're not home yet, just another stop along the way."

She looked in her dash for something and pulled out Two IDs, and a very government looking piece of paper. She handed it to Zach. She looked at me, rustled my hair and said, "Tell your mom I might not make Christmas dinner."

And that was it, she walked to the driver's side, got in, started the car and pulled away. And when she did, she took my contentment with her. Why was this happening? Why was everyone just leaving, why was Zach the only one staying with me.

Wasn't I in danger! Did everyone not want to get involved? My headache was now a migraine. Zach just took my hand and I followed him back to the car. "You ok, Cam?" He asked as he started the engine.

No. No I wasn't ok. I was.. I was home sick. But I didn't tell him that, I just nodded.

The papers my aunt Abby gave Zach were on top of the dash, I picked them up.

It was a picture of Zach, a very good one and the ID said;

**David James**

**Age: 22.**

I looked at the other one, a picture of me, obviously my mother had given.

**Tiffany James**

**Age: 21**

They looked legit alright, I'd say that. But the names, the names meant something to me. They meant something to Zach. They meant that he'd been planning this since my mother agreed to this in the first place.

I looked at the paper my aunt gave him, it read out 'Marriage Lisence'

Yes, Jimmy and Tiffany were married.. That's right. I looked at Zach who grinned, "So, I know this isn't exactly a honeymoon, but when we get close enough- I was thinking eggs and bacon."

I laughed, "Wow. You have no limit to precautions do you?"

So now I had a cover, I had a legend. And now.. I felt right.

The silence took over and I thought about the dream I had, no not the one about Zach leaving me for one where He was always in it, talking, in that room. And I wondered if it was a dream or a memory.

I stared at him while he drove, like always. I just watched him..

It took an entire day to finally get to where Zach said we were going. He needed sleep and I really hoped he'd be getting some now. You want to know where we were? I have no clue.

I think we were somewhere in Iowa. But that's probably wrong. Zach kept changing direction. I could be in Texas right now and not know it.

When we arrived at our destination, It was a small house. It was a grey color, with not too many windows and just enough at the same time. It looked peaceful, it look simple. The front door was white and inviting.

Zach pulled a key from his back pocket, "Welcome home." He said to me as he opened the door.

I realized where I was- I wasn't at my home… I was.. At Zach's home….

The inside was simple, black leather couches, a coffee table and a lamp. A medium size television and some books on a mantel made up the living room. The kitchen was small and clean, it wouldn't be a place for a chef and his staff.

The bedrooms, well there were only three. Two of the doors were closed, but the one that was open was obviously for guest. My luggage was on the bed and it had its own small bathroom,

The color scheme to the room was white and a light blue color. The curtains were closed. I wasn't curious to what the window looked out to. I just put my backpack on the bed. I went back into the living room to find Zach. He was putting the code in for the Alarm system, "I know there's no point, but it couldn't hurt." He smiled at me.

He took a phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"We've made it to our destination." Was all I heard him say, he walked into the back, opening the first door and walking in. Obviously shutting it behind him, but it didn't stop me from trying to listen in. I stood next to the door trying to focus.

"Yea, the house is clean." He said annoyed, "No. No pictures. Everything's out. Look do me a favor- just calm her down will you? I'll be there in a day or two. I need some sleep, Cammie looks like she's getting motion sickness," Zach whispered. "Ok. I'll keep in contact." I heard him click the end button.

I quickly ran to the living room. He stepped out of the room, making his way towards me.

"Find your way around here? It's pretty small so I'm sure you can get use to the mapping." He grinned.

I nodded , "It's nice, do you live all by yourself?" He didn't answer. Which was very Zach like.

"I need some sleep, _but_ I'm not a light sleeper.." He said sitting on the couch, "If you're hungry I'm almost positive there's something edible in the fridge."

I didn't say anything, I just wanted to sleep too. I just wanted to sleep for a while actually. Because now…

I wanted to know.. Was this his house? Who was on the phone? And why were pictures being removed from the house?

I crawled into the bed, pulling the covers over me. I never removed Zach's jacket. It was like my tie to him. I started to feel like if I took it off I'd wake up or something…

My sleep schedule was so off that I slept for eight hours and I still felt tired. When I got up, I didn't think, I just knew to grab clothes and take a shower, because I'd been without a shower for two days. And as a spy, it happens, but as a girl who's with the boy she's been thinking about for three months, it's kind of gross.

The shower was relaxing, I wrapped one of the towels around myself and walked back into the room.

I was getting ready to drop my towel and put on my underwear when I heard the door burst open, "Gall-Oh! Sorry!" Zach covered his eyes and said, "Gallagher Girl, I made breakfast- I mean I'm not your chef from the academy, but I can make decent eggs."

I was still shocked that I was in a towel so I said, "Great. Get out now!" He grinned under his hand and closed my door. Whoa… That was totally a movie moment!!!!! Perv.

I threw on the jeans, the black t-shirt, and my sneakers. That's my wardrobe. That's how you dress when you're on the run from The Circle of Cavan.

I met Zach in the kitchen, the small wooden dining table was dressed with napkins, forks and a plate of eggs and bacon.

I sat down, picking up a fork, Zach was in the fridge. He came to the table with Orange juice and two glasses, "I never really liked breakfast, but I remembered my days at Gallagher, and I figured you girls probably like it."

I shrugged, "I guess?"

We ate in silence. Zach was right.. He was not our chef at the academy. His eggs were dry and tasteless.

I was trying not to be obvious that I needed Orange juice to swallow, but I think he caught on.

The day wasn't like you would think, it wasn't romantic, we didn't share secrets and laughs in the living room or go kiss in the bedrooms. Which I mean I wasn't thinking about it.. But I know you guys were.

I sat on the couch watching Zach with a map, I had no idea what he was doing, but that silly part of me that asked questions was gone. I just watched him now.. All the time. Watching him.. Everything he does. Every time he bit his lip, or put his hand through his hair.. Which felt like slow motion when he did…

After twenty minutes of just watching him he looked up, the pen he'd been using to draw lines was now in his mouth. He was biting the tip and looking at me, he looked happy, but actually a little sad. Finally he threw the pen down in a very 'I'm done with this' way and laid back on the couch..

"Can I ask you something?" was what escaped my lips as his eye lids began to close. "You just did." Typical Zach."Well then I'm going to ask you something else.""Mmm-Hmm." a grin was on his face as his eyes rested.

"Why are you so secretive?"

He chuckled and opened his eyes. The look in his eyes was a mixture of so many emotions, but like always, like the same care free boy I know, he pointed to himself and said, "Spy."

I didn't try to speak, because he was right. He's a spy and I should be the was Zach is, Zach will make it in the real world one day. He's strong.. Zach is strong.

"Can I ask _you _something." "You just did."

He just smirked and said, "Your nightmare- what was it about?"

It was interesting how he chose to ask me that question, the one that concerned him-even if he didn't know it.I looked at him, wondering if I should let him sit there hanging on a thread- or tell him.

"It was about you." I muttered finally. Because now, I wanted to know if those were memories or dreams I had. Zach grinned and then frowned, "I was your nightmare?"

I shrugged, "You just- drove the Civic off the mountain and left me to fall to my death-nothing too serious."

He nodded, "Oh yea, nothing to evil." So he sat there just staring at me, for what felt like hours. Really it was four minutes and twenty eight second. Finally he said "So I didn't save you, instead I sent you off to your death?" I nodded. He looked disappointed. He looked sad.. His eyes looked dark and honest.

But most importantly, he nodded and looked away… like if it was possible for him to do that to me….

Ten minutes went by in silence, ten of the longest minutes of my life so far had just passed….

The look on his face mad me back away from what I wanted to know, maybe there was meaning to that dream And maybe there wasn't.

Finally, Zach asked me, "Do you need a night light Gallagher girl?" I shook my head, "No. It's okay you don't have to loan me yours."

Zach nodded with a smile, "Oh good, I really don't do well with sharing."

I was in my bed. I was falling asleep. I thought I was happy- but I realized. I just wanted to get home- to my home. I was getting sick of being in the car and on planes. I just wanted to be home. I felt safe, yes, but there was a awkwardness in the air with Zach and me. I just wanted to be home, to ask my mother the questions I knew she could answer- but wouldn't.

The next morning I knew to be packed, I knew to be showered and I knew to be ready to leave.. Again.

Zach was putting my things in the trunk when I walked outside, I turned around taking in the house.

Remembering it. I knew I'd never see it again.

Zach tapped my shoulder, "You'll be back, don't have to take a mental picture." I looked at him confused, "What you do you mean?" He just shrugged, "I heard something about you coming for summer break."

Well isn't that something, isn't that another thing I didn't get to know. "Come on, Christmas is in four days and I think you want to be home, don't you?" I nodded. I did want to be home.

"So, can I know where we're going now?" I asked as he started the engine.

"The academy." He answered. But for a second I wanted to ask Mine? Or yours? But I didn't.

I watched the road signs and I knew it was mine we were going to. I was happy to know that we were only hours away from my home. My comfort zone.

I wanted to ask him when he had to go back to his school? When was his vacation over? I wanted to ask when was the last time he took a test or had to worry about a grade.

One hour until we were to my home. And as the roads rushed by us, I counted the miles till I was there.

Seventy currently. I looked at Zach and I knew this was the end of our road, when we got to the academy, he'd be gone. "Thanks," I said to him quietly.

He looked at me, examining me? No.. He was taking a mental picture. My biggest fear was that I'd never see Zach Goode again. And in a way- he just confirmed it. He was done with his mental snap shot, because he looked back to the road.

Minutes passed like sand in an hourglass and I was counting the miles. Currently at fifteen till arrival.

I looked at Zach who looked relieved to be getting closer- to be getting rid of me?

Now, I could see the school and the car was slowing down. Zach's hand found mine, he squeezed it, "Can you really do me a favor this time?" he asked me. His eyes were on mine and I felt mushy and warm, I replied, "Depends." The car stopped right in front of the gates.

He smirked, "Don't run off playing the hero, Gallagher Girl-you can't save yourself. "

I nodded, "I'll see what I can do Blackthorn boy," and I opened the car door. He rolled his eyes when I said that. I took my mental picture. His navy blue T-shirt, and much darker denim jeans. "So is this where you disappear," I turned around to ask. He was grinning as he put his sunglasses on.

"No, this is where I make my dramatic exit," He chuckled and then I closed the door. "See you, Cam."

So that was it… He drove off to god knows where, to do god knows what. But then I realized… I didn't get my luggage.

Zach was now driving away with twenty percent of my clothing. And I couldn't help but start laughing, I laughed harder when I saw the Honda reversing towards me.

"There goes the dramatic exit," He said putting the car in park. I ran to the back, he popped the trunk and I quickly grabbed my luggage. He handed me my backpack through the window and I took it reluctantly. I wanted the minutes to slow down, but the minutes were like seconds.

So again, we were saying goodbye. "Dramatic exit again?"

He smirked, "Jimmy couldn't have pulled it off." I rolled my eyes, "Josh."

He shrugged, "Do I care?."

Zach rolled up the window, put the car in drive… and then, Zachary Goode really did leave.

Zach didn't just drive away taking the Honda with him (and almost my luggage), he took a little piece of my sanity along for the ride.

Here I am, feeling empty again. Gees, you'd think I'd get use to him running out on me.

But he didn't run out.. He said goodbye.. He didn't leave in the middle of a conversation.. He really just left.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. PLease REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER. If any of you can guess who Zach was on the phone with I'll PM you with some tottally CONFIDENTIAL information. lol REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	6. A Picture, A Sweater, and his watch

**here's a sweet and sour chappy for you!  
Review and read, not in those orders.  
Ciao...**]

* * *

I was sitting in the grand hall with my mother, we were eating chef's amazing waffles. My mother was very tired looking, I haven't seen her like this in a very long time. She looked like she'd been working all night on security protocol. Usually we would be in Nebraska right now, but I felt safer here.

I knew my mother did too. I didn't want to put my grandparent's in danger. It has become a really dangerous situation.

I went to my mother's office, she told me to go grab her jacket, she had to go into town.

In my mother's office there was a small plastic tree with lights and a few presents under it. They were to me.

One was small , blue and the note said:

**To: Squirt.**

**From: Abby.**

The other was larger, green and wrapped with a big red bow.

**To: Cammie**

**From: mom.**

My heart hurt when I looked at how my mother had actually taken time out to do this.

My aunt Abby had probably sent it here, or delivered it. I have no clue.

I grabbed my mother's brown leather jacket. I didn't want to have to open those, there was a part of me that wanted Christmas to not come at all this year. I took my mother he jacket and she said she'd be back in half an hour. She kissed my forehead. "Later, Kido."

I was in my dorm, my roommates still with their parents obviously. I was unpacking my luggage when I found a very small box, it was black with a red ribbon around it. On the bottom it read:

**To: Gallagher Girl**

**From: Z**

There was a note next to it in my luggage.

_Don't open it until Christmas Gallagher Girl._

_Remember I'm watching you._

_-Z_

Would I open it now? I could.. But it wasn't going anywhere. I sat it on my bed side table and curled into my bed. I seriously had nothing to do.. I was safe.. I was alone.. I was.. Home.. I was-I wasn't with him anymore.

Three days flew by so quickly, that it was funny how three days with Zach were in slow motion.

Maybe it was because I wanted things to slow down, to savor the moments I had with him. I admit it- I enjoyed those three days with Zach.

But now, it was Christmas Even and I was sitting at that familiar table, with the most beautiful woman I knew. My mom. She made Christmas dinner, which was obviously microwave Lasagna and apple cider. Which really didn't mix. But you know what? For that hour, I felt like nothing bad ever happened. I could pretend like this was just another night with my mother.

IT hit midnight, and as traditions goes my mother let me open my present. I thought it would be a skirt, top, or a dress. Something girly, because she hinted before I left it'd be girly..

When I opened the box It held three things. A picture I'd never seen before. A Sweater that wasn't for girls and a watch I remembered very well.

The picture was of me when I was around six I guess. I had pick tails and I was on my dad's back. He was smiling and I looked like I was laughing, we were at a zoo I tried to figure out where, then I caught a sign in the background. It was the zoo in New York. I don't even remember going there.

My dad was wearing a black sweater in the picture, a V-neck cut sweater that looked identical to the one in the box. I realized… It was the one in the box. I placed the picture down and held up the sweater, I tried to remember him wearing it, but it was difficult to place, except for the picture.

I smelled it, because I had to. It smelled like I remembered him, a musky kind of smell. It smelled like grass and peppermint, I could feel the tears in my eyes. I tried to keep them back but I couldn't. I folded the sweater and picked up the watch. His watch.

I'd seen this watch so many times in my childhood. He use to synchronize it before he left for every mission. He use to let me twist the dial, to set the time. He use to check it every five minutes when we were waiting on mom to come home on her last day of a mission… he use to look at it to tell me it was my bedtime.

It was a brown leather band, the outer area was gold and the face was pearl white inside. Roman numerals outlined the inside. It was an old watch, the brown leather band looked worn, but still strong enough to be worn.

I took off my bulky black watch and threw it to my side.

I was full on crying now, tears kept streaming, but they didn't stop me from clapping it on my wrist. My mother helped me put it on as my tears hit the glass face. When it was on my wrist, I looked at my mother who wasn't crying… her eyes were glassy, but she was smiling.

"I've had this for a while.. I've been waiting to give it to you." She said hugging me. I just cried into her shoulder. I always thought he might be lost, he might come back. Merry Christmas Cammie, here's your proof he's not.

When my tears were dry on my cheeks, my mother handed me Aunt Abby's present. When I unwrapped it there was a note taped to the box, I picked it up and grinned at my aunt's hand writing.

_Squirt,_

_Life's tough. So here's a cookie._

_Aunt Abby._

When I opened the box it was a giant fortune cookie, I seen there was a fortune inside it. I didn't stop to crack it open, split the cookie with my mother and read the fortune..

_With each year you grow wiser, this year… Grow stronger._

I tried to understand, because I'm sure my Aunt Abby had meant something by it, but the watch was gleaming in the lighting of the room and I couldn't pay attention to the note.

When the night was over I dragged myself to my dorm, I was climbing in bed pulling the covers over myself.. Then I saw it. The little box.. The little box that _he_ put in my luggage. That Zach left with me.

My Christmas present. I grabbed the box slowly. I unwrapped the red ribbon. The box fit in my palm so easily. I opened the lid of the box- It was beautiful. It was gorgeous.. It couldn't be from Zach.

It was a thin band, a white gold ring. I picked it up and a very delicate silver chain hung form the ring.

I looked in the lid of the box and found a note. Of course there was a note, with Zach there's always a note.

I unfolded the paper a million different times. It had been folded so small.

When I finally could read, I read it over and over. With a huge smile of course.

_Gallagher girl,_

_Sorry we didn't get a honeymoon. _

_Here's a little something to remember our vows._

_Merry Christmas._

_-Z_

I looked at the ring, examining it. Of course I wanted to know how Zach could have got this in the time we were together, but I knew the answer. 'spy.'

Ooh that boy is good. I hate him! No really- I don't. I noticed a grainy feeling inside the ring. I realized it was engraved. '_You promised.'_

I promised? What did I promise…. OHHH yeah.. Not to play the hero…. I've been saved by Zach so many times now that it was irritating, yes I'm thankful, but I'm not mad at him. I'm mad at myself.

I'm supposed to be this highly trained teenage girl, but I keep getting my ass kicked. Do you know what that is doing to my spy ego? But even though there was a tinge of regret… I still put the necklace on, opening the neck of my sweater and dropping the ring inside. Would I show the girls?

I guess we'll see in the Spring time… Yes… perhaps in the Spring time…

Today is the eve of New Year's Eve. Today my mother told me we'd be traveling to a special location.

Today, my mother told me we'd be going to Mr. Solomon's lake house… Yep. To spend it with HIM.

You know when you live in the school with your teacher's like we do, you're comfortable with them to an extent. But New Year's Eve is a very traditional night for me and my mother. Get all dressed up, pop open some sparking Apple Juice and a bottle of champagne which I get a half filled glass of.

We usually have a terribly make balloon drop that doesn't work when we pull the string, we usually laugh as we keep pulling the string down. We usually.. Are just the two of us… Alone.

But now, we'd be at a lake house, with a beautiful view- and my hot CoveOps teacher. I know some of you are thinking, hey you're in danger why are you worried? Well after my aunt Abby made out with him, It's kind of… WEIRD.

So the plan? Pack and leave. Sounds simple? HA, that's because none of you are me. Nothing is ever simple with me. The packing was pretty simple, the method of leaving wasn't actually too simple.

We would be leaving in The School Van Mr. Solomon has huddled us in so many times. Though I do not know the location, we'd make a stop and place me into a new car, which they have not disclosed to my information. My mother and Mr. Solomon would still be driving the van and taking a different route to the lake house.. So who was driving me? No freaking clue.

All I could think about is how I haven't talked to my best friends! How there's a ring around my neck and the boy who gave it to me… I don't know when I'll ever see him again… but I hope it's this summer.

I pulled the ring from under my shirt, my fingers traced the circle like they have been since it was around my neck. A very girly part of me always imagined Zach coming back and placing this ring on my finger,

Because on this necklace it displayed a different meaning. And Zach knew that. That's why he put it there.

I might still be in more danger than any other teenage girl right now, but because I'm just that. A Teenager girl… I can still dream of my knight and shining armor, who shouldn't really need to help me because- I'm a Gallagher girl.. But lately… That doesn't seem to mean much.

I stood in the entrance hall. My backpack slung over my shoulder, a jacket over my arm, dad's watch on my wrist and a ring by my heart. These were the things that symbolized my new year. These were the only things that I would hold onto with dear life. I looked down at my father's watch, in ten minutes I should hear the van outside. In ten minutes I should see Mr. Solomon waiting for us.

Us- my mother and I. My mother was in jeans and a white button down shirt. She looked amazing, even though her eyes still looked tired. I didn't ask her why she looked tired. I didn't have to. I hear my door opened in the night when she sits on Macey's bed and watches me. I'm not asleep when she kisses my forehead and pets my head.

Sometimes I didn't want to be me. I wish I could be a girl like DeeDee, because I'd have a mother who doesn't have to stress over her daughter's life. I'd have a father who's alive, and probably works at the post office. I'd have a boyfriend who knew everything about me. So as I looked at my mother, I envied DeeDee.

I heard the slight sound of movement on gravel and knew the van was outside. So as my hand reached the towards the door, my mother caught my hand and smiled, "Cam, everything's going to be ok."

I nodded. The sun beamed down and I seen Mr. Solomon waiting for us. He reminded me of Zach, I know ok I sound crazy like everything reminds me of Zach. But no seriously, I just realized how much they looked a life.

Mr. Solomon was in dark jeans and a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. (Which by the way was a total description of a bad boy hottie in any Teen movie, so I was like.. Swooning.)

He had on similar glasses to Zach's, but they were a black and silver instead of the brown and gold he'd had. I looked at my mother, who obviously knew I was checking out my teacher because she was grinning.

Can you blame me? Seriously..

So now, we were all packed in the van. Now we were all driving to some unknown destination.

But as I paid attention to the turns, I realized exactly where we going. Roseville.

We were going to Roseville? Are they the worst spies ever? Take me into the town I'm now well known and do a trade-off. Wow. They're obviously not the best- I must have mistaken Mr. Solomon.

The van stopped and when the doors opened three faces greeted me. You know that feeling you get, when you leave home for a long time. And then you fall asleep on the car ride home and just wake up at your front door. That crazy relief you get? But you're still shocked to be home.. That's how I felt….

* * *

**SNOTHER CLIFFHANGER who opens the doors, wh drives cam safely? Review to find out!!**


	7. My Ring, My Story, his heart

**OMG guys Im sooo sorry i been busy!  
Ok so here is the next chapter, short like I had said it would be.  
Tottally next one will be longerand it might take long because im soooo freakin' busy.  
didnt forget you guys though, or my beloved story!**

* * *

The van stopped and when the doors opened three faces greeted me. You know that feeling you get, when you leave home for a long time. And then you fall asleep on the car ride home and just wake up at your front door. That crazy relief you get? But you're still shocked to be home.. That's how I felt….

"Chameleon," Bex said wickedly. She was in jeans and a navy blue T-shirt. I looked beside her to Liz who was wearing light blue jeans and a green polo cut shirt. She was smiling. And Bex's other side?

Who do you think? Macey of course. Macey who could make a garbage bag look good.

Macey who was wearing a pair of ripped up jeans, a campaign T-shirt and her hair in a ponytail.

Macey who still looked like a model even on her worse day. I jumped out of the van to hug them all.

"Ready to drive off into the sunset?" Bex said with a grin.

I looked at her suspiciously, Macey then added., "I'll be driving."

So my three best friends weren't just escorting me there, they left their parents early to come stay with me for New Years Even- in Joe Solomon's lake house! At first I was excited, but then I realized- I was putting all three of them at risk by being around the.

I looked at Bex who still had a cut on her forehead, it was a shadow now, not so noticeable. But I remembered how it got there. That was the important thing.

"No," I said.

Macey looked at me like I was crazy, "Excuse me, I have a driver's!"

I shook my head, "No. I meant No- you guys can't be with me outside of school."

Bex was already having her temper flip, "OH! NO! YOU! DON'T! I didn't spend eight hours on a private jet with three creepy old women that your mother had watch me-FOR YOU TO TELL ME I CAN NOT DRIVE YOU TO OUR HOT TEACHER'S BEAUTIFUL LAKE HOUSE!"

I took a step back.. She didn't shout it loud enough for the whole town to hear, but loud enough for me to back away… very slowly.

Liz who's tiny body never looked so tiny before grabbed my arm and said forcefully, "I-LEFT-MY-PARENTS-AND-A-HOT-TENNIS-INSTRUCTOR." Though she meant to sound vicious, I knew we all couldn't help but laugh a little.

Macey shrugged, "I'm not really loosing anything here." I looked at them. The three of them, all beautiful, all different. Each one strong in her own way. Bex and Macey had already felt the wrath of being around me, next in line was Liz. I shook my head, "I'm not safe to be with."

Macey was upset now, "What about when we thought I wasn't safe? You guys stood with me through it all." It's true. I didn't think about my safety when it came to Macey's… and They weren't thinking about theirs when it came to mine. We were, Are and will always be a sisterhood.

So I didn't have to say anything, Bex was grabbed my backpack and threw it at me. I caught it, slung it over my shoulder and followed them through the streets of Roseville. They were all three in front of me, though to a normal eye it would look like I was just being slow, but they were my fence, my guard.

You know, after everything with Zach, I felt like seeing Josh would be a breeze. But I'm wrong- pretty darn often. So when I heard a boy said, "Cam, is that you?" I froze.

Macey, Liz and Bex turned on their heels. Who was behind me? Josh. Josh Abrams. Looking like he did when I saw him on that field, when I was just about to chase after him. When instead I got caught by the boy I'd never have- for chasing the boy I once had.

Josh was alone, DeeDee no where to be seen. He was wearing a red and white striped shirt, a pair dark blue jeans (which weren't name Brand-pointed out by Macey) and an expression that would burn in my mind.

Ever see someone excited, and so happy- but completely miserable? Me either, until then. Josh looked like he wanted to run for his life. He looked like he wanted to hug me. He looked like he could have fell to his knees right there and then.

Josh walked up closer to me, his eyes darted to my neck and my instincts made me look down.

There it was, shining in the sun. Zach's ring. Hanging around my neck for the world to see-for Josh to see.

"Hey, Josh." I wasn't frozen. I wasn't scared. There was a huge part of me who could have walked away right there. He looked up at me, "I thought it was you. You look different."

I nodded, "Yeah, time does that." I know it sounded mean, but I had a car to meet and a lake house to see.

Josh looked disappointed at my answer, I noticed his eyes dart to the ring around my neck, thinking I couldn't notice. "So, how's that- Zeus?"

I cracked a smile. It reminded me of Zach, messing up his name on purpose. I didn't need to correct Josh,

I didn't need to make Josh feel less important. I just nodded, "He's good."

Josh nodded, "How're you?" I shrugged, "I'm ok." Which was a lie-kind of.

Josh nodded again and sighed, "You look-uh-busy," his eyes darted to the three very fierce looking girls behind me. "Yeah, I'm on my way to-"I thought about D.C with Zach,"-The mall. We're shopping for New Years Eve outfits." Spoiled rich cover-check.

Josh nodded, he nodded in that way, with that face that said… That's not the Cammie I knew.

Well, I'm not the Cammie he knew. Not even close, I'm so much more than he will ever know.

And a power roared in my heart, my blood pumped. I am a Gallagher Girl. I am Cameron Morgan, daughter of Rachel Morgan and Michael Morgan- and I am Smart, Strong and most important a spy.

"Look, can't waste time- Gotta go," I waved him off and without a word the girls began walking again.

Did I feel bad for leaving Josh like that? Yes. Did I feel bad for leaving Josh in general? No.

The only thing I felt was my blood pump-my heart race and my mind spin as things in my head got less cloudy about London. I wasn't just a Gallagher Girl, I wasn't just a girl- I was a daughter. I was the daughter of two of the best spies in the world.

And who ever wanted me just didn't want me because I wear the Gallagher crest- they wanted me because in my veins pumped my parents blood. And Now that I knew they're motive- I needed to know what was behind it.

Maybe I was wrong, but the same intuition that told me Zach was at the football field- the one that isn't just a spy- but a daughter-a girl.. That intuition told me I was Michael Morgan's daughter- and I was valuable. They could have killed me. It would have been easier than trying to kidnap me. Leave me for dead for the whole school to see.

They wanted me- They wanted me… I repeated in my head. We walked in so many directions I could have thrown up, but eventually in an alley was a Silver Honda Civic and I looked at Macey and asked, "What is with the Honda obsession?" Macey shrugged, "They're cheap- the economy is bad."

If that isn't the truth. Macey in the passenger seat, Bex beside her and me and Liz in the back.

And like a movie, Macey and Bex were fighting over which song to play, Liz and I were in the back.

Liz had a book that she was glued to and I just traced the circle around my neck.

I could see a car in the rearview mirror. A familiar sleek black Honda. "Zach?" I said questioning my sanity. I seen Bex smile, "Yes. He's tailing us. Your mom told me it was his idea."

Liz looked up from her book. "Her mother _also_ said not to stop, talk or communicate with _him_."

Bex nodded with a frown, "Just so it doesn't look suspicious."

I rolled my eyes, "But two Honda's with adolescents driving them _don't_."

Macey chimed in, "_The Econemy!"_

I guess being the daughter of the senator does that to you. Makes you politically aware.

I turned around and watched the Honda. There were others cars on the road, but the Honda mimicked our every turn-lane switch. And yet… I'd have never known it was following us.

Did I want to stop the car and talk to Zach? Yes. But the same way I knew he was following us now, he'd follow me again. He was my watcher- and that wasn't changing. He took the job- he decided to be the one to watch me. I'd see him again- and right now- I had to worry about my three best friends.

I stood in an awkward position, I sat with my back against the door and my legs curled up to my chest.

All I did was watch the car behind us. Was it my job to watch my watcher? No. It wasn't. But Zach wasn't just my watcher…

The area got familiar and I knew we were close to the Lake House. Soon, we would stop and I knew Zach would keep driving. I knew that it would be a long time before I seen Zach again… and then I turned my head to look at my friends.

Bex was air drumming to the song on the radio, Macey has her eyes on the road and hands on the wheel and Liz was back at her book. But they were also three amazing girls who would guard my life with their own. I knew eventually as my fingers traced it, Bex's eyes would lock on it.

In the middle of her solo, she looked at the gleam of the ring. Her eyes first glance, then glanced back, until they were bulging out of her head. "Cam, what. Is. That?" Bex asked Emphasizing each word.

I smiled, a playful wicked smile. One that would make Zach proud, "Nothing."

* * *

**REVIEW=Chapter.**

**That is all,**


	8. The New Year Started with a BOOM

_**OMG I know it feels like Ages since I updated! SOOO SORRY. been oober busy.  
Here is chaper I just wrote today, hope you enjoy. I'll be writing all night so if I get reviews, HOPEFULLY post tomorrow.**_

_

* * *

_

Bex was air drumming to the song on the radio, Macey has her eyes on the road and hands on the wheel and Liz was back at her book. But they were also three amazing girls who would guard my life with their own. I knew eventually as my fingers traced it, Bex's eyes would lock on it.

_In the middle of her solo, she looked at the gleam of the ring. Her eyes first glance, then glanced back, until they were bulging out of her head. "Cam, what. Is. That?" Bex asked Emphasizing each word._

_I smiled, a playful wicked smile. One that would make Zach proud, "Nothing."_

Bex's grin was taking up most of her face. I caught Macey's eyes find me in the rearview mirror and spot the ring, Liz just had to look to her side. Three jaws dropped at once and I just kept smiling.

".God." Bex was going into a shock now. "Tell US!"

So I told her about the entire trip home with Zach, every single detail. I told her how I opened my luggage, I pulled the note out of my backpack that I had been keeping. I explained every second of every moment and every smile and every smirk. Macey was calculating everything and would have a debrief of the situation in a moment.

But as of right now Bex and Liz just kept saying, "He loves you-" and "He totally likes you."

I couldn't help wonder if Zach ever spoke with Jonas and Grant about me, or Bex or Liz.

I wondered if Zach knew how much this ring meant, or how much he meant. Must I continue to admit I like him to myself? Yes. Because a huge part of me has been denying it and still wants too.

Finally Macey spoke, "I think he really does like you Cam, but something's up. You know I can translate boy talk, but a boy who's a spy is different- I know it means he's hiding a lot-duh- but it's like- I dunno. You know the look on his face when you two fell out of that bed-" Bex totally gasped. "-He looked almost kind of disappointed you know. But he likes you."

When Macey made the turn, the final turn to our stop- I watched as the black Honda kept driving.

The black Honda had done it's job, Zach had done his job one more time. There was a part of me that was disappointed. It showed on my face because Bex whispered, "I'm sure we'll see him again."

Will we? Will I? I have no idea. But I'm betting on it. SO now we were greeting Mr. Solomon and my mother. We put our bags in the small house and then all four of us took our spots on the pier. Bex, Liz and Macey's legs were dangling off, while mine were curled up to my chest with my arms holding them tight.

It was beautiful, the sun looked like it was setting into the water and the three of us- were completely and totally silent. And though it only last ten minutes, those were the most relaxing ten minutes of my life-so far.

Finally Bex jumped up and said, "Well, come on then. Let's go spend new years with our headmistress and steaming CoveOps teacher!" she threw her hands up in exaggerated excitement and we all grinned at her.

I never thought after everything in the last year, that I'd be in Mr. Solomon's house with my three best friends, my mother and I'd be spending new years. I never thought I'd date Josh, I never thought I'd dump him(I never thought he'd come to my 'resue' in a forklift. I never thought I'd meet Zach, I never thought I'd get beat by Zach… I never thought I'd be a target. I never though I'd be an _easy__** target.**_

Mr. Solomon made some delicious pancakes, Yes he cooks. Could he be any hotter? Ugh!

So while we all crowded around the table in silence, I guess Macey couldn't handle the silence of sitting in our hot teacher's house with my mother on the eve of new years eve because she twitched for a second and said, "Mr. Solomon," he looked at her, poking his pancake.

"Were you ever married," she asked and Yes, Macey McHenry has guts like no Gallagher girl before her. Four Jaws dropped Liz, My mother's, Bex and My own… but Mr. Solomon just said, "I can answer, can you tell if it's true?"

Macey nodded, "I don't need Gallagher to teach me that." She had a subtle smile

He gave her a look that said, 'lets see what you got.'

"Yes." It sounded true, so I looked to Macey who said, "Oh, sorry to hear."

Mr. Solomon looked impressed for a second. Macey shrugged, "So, have any sisters or brothers?"

Mr. Solomon looked away for a second and said, "No."

Macey nodded, "Sisters or Brothers."

"I thought we were on a yes or no basis?"

"Brothers?"

"No."

"Sisters?"

"No."

"Sister's it is…. More than one?"

"No."

"What's her name?"

Mr. Solomon looked sad, "I've been teaching you girls- to prevent what I can't prevent. You young ladies have lives, futures and fates." he looked at my mother and then the most shocking thing came from his mouth, "Her name _was Alexandria."_

_Now Macey's jaw dropped and I knew it was because- Mr. Solomon just totally let us in on his life. So Now I didn't know what to do but a huge part of me felt like running and screaming with my eyes closed._

_We waited for more, but Mr. Solomon just shrugged and said, "What do I look like a story book?"_

"_I cooked, you four clean."_

_We all looked at each other, Macey was still in shock. Liz was still totally shocked, I was totally shocked but Bex was grinning, "I'll dry!"_

_So we had a system, Bex is our dryer. Macey is the washer, Liz puts away and I clean off the table._

_Mr. Solomon and my mother took a walk outside and as I gathered plates from the table I watched them,_

_They were on the pier. They were standing close together, they were talking. It was too far away to lip read. It was too dangerous to sneak up on them. But a huge part of me looked at the way my mother was throwing her head back with laughter- and didn't want to know what it was. I hadn't seen her laugh like that in a long time… And you know what- I was happy. _

_I never thought Mr. Solomon and my mother would date, you know, I don't think they are. But after my aunt Abby kissed him, I didn't think it was possible. You know I'm not Macey, but after sharing a dorm with her for a year- looking at them- I could sense it. _

"_Hey, Cam- earth to Cam." Macey waved a hand in front of my face, "They're not dating Cam."_

_I shook my head, "I know…"_

_How weird would it be if they did- oh god if they got married and then…. Oh god- I'd have a crush on my step dad… that's sick. That's like TOTALLY not ok..._

"_Yeah," Macey sighed, "He's a hottie."_

_Bex chimed in, "With a body."_

_Liz sighed loudly, "He could totally be a honey pot."_

_We all looked at her and laughed. Liz was always worried boys and men were out to destroy us. Don't get me wrong, when you're a spy a large percentages of them ACTUALLY are. But Mr. Solomon isn't. _

_Zach.. Isn't?…. _

_We washed, dried, put away and danced around the kitchen until Liz slipped on soap bubbles. I helped her up thinking, thank god she's not in field work. _

_Macey was laughing, "Liz, you could trip on a piece of lint can't you?"_

_Liz who blushed and looked down said, "That's psychically impossible."_

_When the kitchen was close to spotless- because really the kitchen of the lake house was old and rotting- we all took a seat on the couch in the front, we all sat in the living room sharing winter break stories._

_So the stats? Macey was with her father, now freely and openly making out with Preston- isn't that just great! Liz obviously was getting tennis lessons (and bruises) with a hot Tennis instructor. Bex continued her break by having secret meetings…. WITH GRANT.._

_I cut Bex half way into her story about how Grant was totally holding her hand to ask, "Did he say anything about Zach?" It was a very open question._

_Bex bit her lip and said, "You know Zach wasn't really in my head at the time." Lying, she's totally lying._

"_So what'd he say Bex?"_

_Bex scratched her eyebrow and muttered, "He said Zach's a complicated guy with a complex past- he wouldn't say anything else. " she smirked, "I did everything I could to get more out of him."_

_I nodded letting her drop the subject. So what did we learn today? Mr. Solomon had a sister, who must have died on a mission. Zach was complex (no, really?) and Bex was …half a virgin… The last one was the shocker though. Mostly because I wasn't sure what it meant and then because Macey explained it._

_Gallagher girls---or Gallagher women together we stand._

_Twenty minutes till midnight as we huddled in the living room, listening to the radio as we counted the minutes away. Bex was dazzling in a black sequined dress that was just above her knees._

_Liz in a beautiful pink satin cocktail dress that made her tiny frame look even smaller._

_Macey looking like a super model who just stumbled off the runway in a plain black dress and grey shrug._

_I was of course plain in my black dress with my black shoes and my hair up in a bun, courtesy of my mother. Time for change, she said. Time for new beginnings._

_As I watched Mr. Solomon in his suit, the only other man in the world I could think about- my dad._

_Mr. Solomon was sitting by the fireplace talking to my mother about the school year coming._

_He almost threw off a husband vibe… a fatherly vibe. HE looked so much like Zach it was driving me mental, well actually I think I'm going crazy… Maybe they have no resemblance and I'm just so obsessed with this damn boy! (my obsession purely scientific… Who am I kidding--I'm not Liz.)_

_I turned my thoughts back to my mother, to see her smile- she's been sp stressed that I could have kissed Mr. Solomon's feet for putting it on her face. My mother in a white princess collared shirt with a black mid-length skirt, making her look-amazing._

_She was laughing, saying the 'students' will be shocked… SHOKCED? Rewind, Shocked…._

_Oh great, here's another mystery before the school year returns! Like I didn't have enough on my plate._

_Lets add a side of SHOCK._

_Five minutes till midnight, the room filled with music. My girls, my sisters, my soul mates standing around me. Each one strong, Smart, Brave, Beautiful and Absolutely Ass Kicking awesome._

_The Brain, The Muscle, The Beauty and Me. I realized I didn't have a place with these amazing girls._

_I wasn't the mouth dropping gorgeous one. I wasn't strong and ready to pounce. I wasn't a code cracking genius. _

_Liz shook me as they began the countdown, twenty seconds to Midnight. Bex was smiling and shaking her hips with My mother to the music. Liz was being twirled around by Macey and Mr. Solomon was just watching us all with a gleam in his eyes._

_10 seconds left, the room filled with the sound of shouting the count down. New Year, New Beginning I breathed._

_10.…….9.…..8.….7.….6.…..5.…..4.…..3.…….2.……………1_

_BOOOM. CRASH. BOOOM._

"_GET HER!"_

_Who turns the lights off in my head?….oh yea… the fall did._

* * *

**OOOH A CLIFY! lol OMgaciaon yay its been soooo boring right?**

**PLEASE REVEW!**

**Thanks, much love.**


	9. Waking up to Heart Break

_**I don't usually shout out to readers, but I felt the need to:**_

_**E arth. K id. T ree. H ugger**_

_**I was so shocked when I read your review, I was like "Whoa, you really pay attention."**_

_**Congrats. Let's see if you can figure out the rest! **_

**_OK, so for THIS chapter its Cammie waking up.  
I think readers will pay attention even though CAMMIE Didn't.  
Might be lightly OOC but I was in a rush,  
I wanted to get this up to my great readers.  
The Scene was rushed but all and all I think you'll enjoy._**

_

* * *

__10 seconds left, the room filled with the sound of shouting the count down. New Year, New Beginning I breathed._

_10.…….9.…..8.….7.….6.…..5.…..4.…..3.…….2.……………1_

_BOOOM. CRASH. BOOOM._

_"GET HER!"_

_Who turns the lights off in my head?….oh yea… the fall did._

I've woken up in London to a family who loved me, I've woken up to my teacher who- tolerates me.

But this time the blackness hid faces of people who didn't love me, tolerate me- or even want me alive.

"She's been out for two days, what did you hit her with a base ball bat?" Asked a female voice.

"No… A Lamp." A young boy said,

"He was aiming for Solomon." Said another young boy.

The woman snorted, "Sure, of course."

I heard footsteps, someone new arrived in where ever I was. I realized my body was numb and I couldn't even move. I barely was breathing. All I knew is I've been missing for two days. My mother, My sisters and my teachers hadn't found me. No one is saving this Gallagher Girl.

"She'll be fine. She should be up by tonight." The voice was familiar but it was deeper and groggy.

I heard the sound of someone sitting on a plastic, folding chair, if Macey was here she'd have commented on the choice of seating. My heart broke thinking of Macey, Liz, Bex and my mother. Were they okay?

Were they alive? Were they hurt?

"I run the shots here kido, " The woman said, "Maybe you and your two ring a ling brothers got me this far- but I'm the shot caller."

"The baller, shot caller," I heard Jonas say.. The woman breathed in deeply.

That was it… Jonas was the first boy… Jonas…. Liz…. Liz's boyfriend is in on this?

So the second must have been Grant, my ears hurt so badly I couldn't even tell the difference.

My mind was spinning, am I safe? Where am I? Am I in BlackThron… Did he save me….

"Look, Ring Leader- They Didn't call in the son of Daniel Goode and Alexandria Solomon for me to take orders from _you_."

You know when you're watching a scary movie and in those cliché ones, the girls boyfriend is the killer.

And you feel sad because he seemed like he really cared about her- and he watched over her- but really he was planning her death for the last.

To know your in danger is one thing. To know the person you thought you were in love with was the person who put you there…. Is like dying.

My pain turned into violence, which turned the numb into a burning pain. I moved my finger tips.

The more upset I got the more of my body I could move. I wasn't tied up or constricted. I was just laying on what felt like a shag rug. I took a breath and squinted my eyes open. I saw a fireplace, with a lit fire.

I saw a red sofa, I saw the back of Zach's head as he spoke with Grant in a corner. I saw Jonas on his laptop doing god knows what. Then I saw the woman- She was pale white with red hair like a fire truck. Her nose was pointy in a 'bad surgery' kind of shape.

Her eyes were slits that needed sleep. I was in a house. It was morning time. Obvious things came to me, but then I saw the ring on the woman's hand.

So if you were me, half asleep in the house of the people who want you dead… and the boy who kept you alive who is now plotting against you… What would you do?

I sat there patiently pretending to be unconscious. I didn't know what I was planning to do- but my heart roared like a lion. With the same feeling Zach had I thought to myself 'I am the Daughter of Rachel and Michael Morgan. I refuse to be caught like a mouse in a cheese trap.'

I was Cameron Morgan, the power from Roseville returned and I pushed away the fear, the pain and the tears. I was stronger than this, Abby knew I'd need to push forward. That things would be different.

I am Cameron Ann Morgan, and I will be okay…. After I figure out what to do.

So after one hour and thirty two minutes, I was alone in the room with Jonas only. He may be a boy,

But he was a weak boy. Ok, he was strong, but I knew Zach and Grant were stronger.

Jonas I could take, I just need to figure out how to take Jonas down… while I'm on the ground.

It occurred to me. It all happened so quickly. I jumped up and Punched Jonas in the nose, blood dripping on my fingers as I went to the nearest window, I was in a NORMAL HOUSE. I busted through the glass and headed for the street. I felt the ground beneath me harden as I hit pavement. I was done running through a park, I wouldn't stop running, no time to stop.

I thought, Oh yea I'm free that was simple. Cammie: 1. Circle: 0.

The I felt a body slam into my throwing my face into the grass. The smell of fresh cut lawn was sickening thinking about how I was caught mid-escape. A hand covered my mouth.

"Do not scream or talk," The voice made my heart pound. Tears were coming, I couldn't hold back the ugly truth. I didn't just get caught. I was caught by the person who I thought when I fell would catch me.

"Cammie, We're going to get up and get into the black Toyota Camry. No running?"

I nodded, he didn't tell me not to scream. Spies don't scream, they run, they hide- they fight.

When my feet were on the ground I was walking in front of Zach. I wasn't going to run.

I turned around as quickly as possible and threw a punch, he caught my hand. His face looked so sad,

"Cam, don't." His eyes said 'trust me.'

The anger of his false care burned my skin and I threw another punch, he caught my hand.

"Cammie, seriously-stop."

I kicked him and threw my body around furiously. he just grabbed me tightly,

"Who do you think wins here?"

I screamed, "I DO!" I knew it would hurt but I threw my head into his, no time for shock, I grabbed the keys from his hand and ran for the Camry. Tears were blinding me as I put the keys in. The Engine roared and before I knew it I was reading street signs. "BE STRONG" I screamed to myself. I wiped my eyes and drove.

I was in D.C Washington. It wouldn't take long to get home. But I'd need a different car….

I needed my sisters. I stopped to a gas station and searched my pockets for change, I could make one call.

The sound of ringing was like a tock clicking time away for my death. I felt like I could hear tires of a car coming for me. I felt paranoid.

Ring…ring…ring

"Hello?"

"MACEY!'

"Yes?"

"Macey it's me-Chameleon-"

"OH SHIT MISS MORGAN IT'S CAMMIE!" She screamed. She was in OUR home.

My mother quickly had the phone, "Cammie where are you?"

"Washington, D.C To get specific- mom I need to get home…. Mom."

"What Happened!."

"Mom…"

"Yes, Cammie!"

"I'm scared."

"I know, kido. Don't sit in one spot for long, keep moving. We'll be there."

"Where?"

"White House."

"I love you mom."

"Love you too, Kido."

Before she hung up I heard her whisper, "Thank you god."

I was driving in circles for about an hour before I made my way to the white house. It was harder to get to then you'd think for a historical land mark thingy.

I parked and stared…. What's running through my head at 1:12PM.

_Why Me._

_Why Zach._

_Why Me, Zach._

_Why Me…_

_Why, Zach, Why_?

How could you do so much to keep me safe. He had sooo many chances to let me die or hand me off.

_Why, Why, WHY!_

_Why Kiss Me… WHY._

Why…. So Now I was crying and now I was hitting my hands in the steering wheel.

I had my first official break down… January 4th, 2:33PM.

_Can you blame me, seriously?_

_Kiss me._

_Avoid Me._

_Chase Me._

_Kill ME?_

There was a tap on my window. It was a Private Service guy. His obvious suit and 'supposed to be invisible earpiece' was a rude awakening to the fact that I was having a nervous break down in front of the white house.

"Miss, Morgan?"

I nodded, "Maybe?"

"The Peacock and guest are waiting."

The tall guy escorted me into the white house where I was greeted by my mother and my two Sisters, plus my well rested teacher.

Macey and Bex. Macey was crying with a huge smile and Bex was just relieved.

Bex ran to me, "How Cam? How?"

I shook my head and fell into her arms, "Tomorrow." I whispered before everything went black once again.

"She'll be fine," I heard Mr. Solomon say.

Mr. Solomon….. Alexandria Solomon…. Zachary Goode… Something was trying to make a connection in my head, but the darkness took over. Zachary Goode… Solomon…

* * *

**Like it? Am I looking my touch? I promise the rest will be much more IN Character.  
PLEASE Review my readers, PLEASE!**


	10. The Spy Who Cried Love

_**I'm so sorry that it took so long!  
I have soo much going on!  
I'm engaged and a bunch of other awesome stuff.  
I've been writing in my Iphone and sending it to my Email as I got time.  
Road Trips and things, then my laptop broke and Blah Blah Blah.  
So here we go!!!!!!!! ONE WHOLE CHAPTER YUM!  
REVIEW! or ill delete this whole thing lol**_

* * *

_Mr. Solomon….. Alexandria Solomon…. Zachary Goode… Something was trying to make a connection in my head, but the darkness took over. Zachary Goode… Solomon… …._

I woke up in our dorm with my three sisters hovering around me. For the first time since I met Macey McHenry she looked like a mess. Her eyes looked dark and tired. Her Hair was messy in a not attractive bed head way. Liz was just sitting next to me with her laptop on I heard her typing vigorously. Bex was at the foot of my bed with her face in her hands.

I cleared my throat and it was like a spot light shined on me all three of them jerked their heads to look at me. Bex looked like she had fell asleep in that position.

Macey gave a weak smile followed by, "Hey Sleepy Head." Sleepy Head? so am I always going into long weeks of coma! Lizzy stopped typing only for a moment long enough to look at me, "Cam… How's your face feel?"

My face? What's that mean. Bex looked at me with heartbroken eyes, "Cam, we need to talk."

Either I'm getting dumped or something I don't know has happened.

Macey sat down beside me, with a small compact mirror, "It's going to heal… We just aren't sure how it happened."

I took the compact to see my face was cut, small cuts, long cuts. All types of cuts were on my face, scars..

I looked--- terrifying. "Heal?"

Macey Nodded, "Yes, entirely… But you came to us with a face full of blood Cam."

"Did you not even notice?" Bex asked me. "When you walked in we were shocked… but you acted so calm."

My cheeks looked like a cat had its way with me. My forehead had small cuts. Fresh and then I realized I didn't bust through a glass window like superman and not get a scratch, I got a lot of them

Macey shrugged, "It'll heal up. Cammie the important thing is you made it home."

Bex nodded, "Exactly. You were kidnapped and made it home. In… basically one piece."

And then when everything start flashing through my head life a bad lifetime movie, I Whispered out in misery slash pain, "Zach," Bex nodded, "Yes…" she was waiting for the story I never told.

I sighed a deep sigh, "Zach was there."

"Did he save you?" Liz asked, about to pull out a pen and add to the amazing things he's done.

I shook my head, "No… I think… I think he was the reason I was there. He's," I gulped the painful truth.

"He's one of them, Liz." Gasps a mile long were heard and then Bex exclaimed, "I knew it."

Macey looked shocked, "Based on the charts that doesn't make sense!"

"SCREW THE CHARTS!" I cried out. Hot tears running down my face, great can you say drama.

Macey backed off. "Cam, I'm so sorry.."

Bex was the only one in the room who I could listen to, speaking common sense.

"Cam, I know it's hard to think about- but you need to remember the facts. Zach was there… what else."

I didn't forget anything, it's been playing like a movie in my head since my eyes opened.

I took a deep breath an began the tragic story I called my love life.

"it was a living room of a house, on basically a normal street," I looked around, "No- I didn't get the name of the street I was-" Macey just nodded in a comforting way "I heard Zach's voice--- that's when I was about to give up."

I looked at Liz and Bex, "I heard Jonas and Grant." I stood silent listening for the sound of my best friends hearts breaking. They didn't speak. "I punched Jonas in the face and busted through a window- it's blurry but Zach caught up with me in a park."

I watched it in my head, his face, the car behind him. "It was all to easy…" I said… Rethinking it. Zach Goode could have easily knocked my lights out and taken me back, but he didn't.

Macey and Liz looked at each other, "Easy."

"nevermind," I sighed, "So to the point I took his keys and the car."

I thought that was it shut case, I should have knew my friends would never let it go.

"easy? Cammie what about being kidnapped was easy?" asked bex upset.

"nothing, just when zach caught me-- I got away so easy. He was pleading with me, 'don't cam' he could have just punched me."

Liz grabbed pencil and clean sheet of paper,

she sat at the foot of the bed and asked me, " do you feel he was trying to honey pot you into going back to the circle or... That he felt remorse for betraying you... Or that he is in love with you and he made it easy?"

Well I feel like I'm a teenager in the middle of a weird situation, because girls that don't go to gallagher don't have to worry about  
their crush being an enemie, or an ally.

"I feel like.. He was probably just trying to gets to go back without struggle." I lied. I had to be strong and not let my emotions get in the way.

Macey put a hand on my shoulder, "Cam, it's ok to feel sad.... Even in this perdicamint. You liked him."

I just closed my eyes and sighed out, "Theres no emotion in spy work."

Liz looked down "I knew Jonas only kissed me because he was a honey pot." and in that second I knew we were alll shcoked at a true high

priority.

Liz might be in a bigger hurt than I am. She finally trusted a cute boy, the first boy to show interest in her and then... This happened.

Wait and she kissed him! "what!" was shouted in unison.

I guess tee realization had hit us all at once like a bomb.

Liz started crying, "I'm sorry cammie I know this isn't the time to be emotional." we all tried to comfort her.

"Liz it's ok." I said slowly.

"Ya it's all good." bex cooed.

"When did you guys kiss?" Macey just blurted!

Liz wiped a tear off her chin, "in the lab. The day blackthorns left. It was short- we bumped noises." she laughed.

"how sweet," bex said.

"Well we know why, I can't imagine what information he took."

Bex sighed, "Grant never really liked me too then."

Liz put an arm around bex.

Macey stood up upset and shouted, "is it impossible they actually liked you three? Fine don't keep hope to get married but I doubt highly they risked their necks to save you three and didn't care!"

She marched in a circle, "Bex stop it. Cammie you too. Liz I'm sorry it sucks you feel that way but you two were nerd soul mates." Macey looked like she was about to rip out her hair.

"their Boys and spies the most confusing combination ever but here's one thing I know- the way he looked at you." Macey stopped and sighed,

"I've had hundreds of boys and none of them look at me the way he does you: he might be evil and agaisnt you but cam, he so does love you."

My heart stopped right there. "really?"

Macey nodded, "maybe being a spy means he'd kill you but as a boy he does love you. So don't think you were totally used. Ok, we are going to get. To the bottom of this btt dont be a heartbroken girl." she laughed, "be a heartbroken spy."

It was probably the best pep talk I'd ever had. Macey was right. So what if my teachers nephew was in love with me and trying to kill me,

I can handle both. I think.

"oh shit! Alexandria Solomon!" I cried out.

Bex shook her head, "what about her?"

"she married... A Goode."

The sounds of mouths dropping were like glasses breaking. We had a piece of evidence that could bring this whole year into a better perspective.

"Zach is Mr. Solomon's nephew?"

I looked at Bex, the tone in her voice caught me. Like I'd never before I grabbed Bex and pinned her down, "You've known?"

Bex cried out, "Cam what the bloody hell?"

Macey pulled me off of her while Liz helped Bex off the ground, "You knew!" I shouted.

Bex looked at me like I was crazy, but I knew I wasn't. I broke free from Macey, "What are you hiding?"

Bex looked down with my face an inch from hers. "Grant may have said something about Solomon and Zach being close."

I almost choked her , "At what point of you choking on Grants salvia did he mention THAT?"

Bex for the first time in what felt like centuries- was almost in tears. "He just said Zach was his favorite, never mentioned blood relations!" she stormed out of the room.

Macey sat me down, "Harsh much?"

I felt like I was trapped in a crazy house, "Doesn't anyone realize what's just happened? Does anyone remember my kidnapping!" I was half shouting. Liz had walked out to check on Bex.

"Cam, no one can forget," Macey said. She bit her lip, "We're all very aware of what just happened, but you can't hate on Bex for making a mistake," I could hear it in her tone. Calling me a hypocrite, like I hadn't been swapping DNA with Zachary Goode himself once upon a time..

When my blood pressure finally dropped, I stood up to look for Bex. I found her on the stairs talking to Liz, they hadn't noticed me because they hadn't stopped talking.

"She's just upset because she found out her boy toy is evil," Bex spat.

Liz shook her head, "That's mean, considering so was yours… and my own."

Bex sucked in a sniffle, "Did she have to lash out?"

I could see Liz shake her head, "No, but I can also see where Cameron's coming from, Rebecca. I'm sure you can too."

"Don't pull that psycho babble bullshit on me!" I wanted to laugh at Bex's response.

Liz sighed out, "We have to put aside emotions for now. This isn't a assignment, this is getting dangerous, have you seen Cam's face?"

I instinctively put my hand to my face, though I knew exactly what it looks like. "Yes, I've seen it, was that a rhetorical question?"

Liz did very Liz like nod, "Yes…. We need to go talk to Cameron about Zach and Mr.S--- his uncle."

It sent chills down my spine, how easily we were all bamboozled. Even my mother- my mother!

Of course I have to tell my mother- but will she even believe me… does she know?

Now I feel like I'm in a conspiracy theory- everyone and anyone against me. Is this life as a spy?

Without even talking to the girls I went to look for my mother- my reason for being attached to this world. I never had a choice did I? I never thought I wanted one. Who wouldn't love a dangerous and exciting life?

Liz was cut out for the genius thing, Bex was made for the fight, Macey was pure Gallagher Girl Blood and Heart.

Maybe the prodigy, the one who everyone thought was meant to be the chosen one, wasn't cut out to be a real Gallagher Girl, a true spy.

As I marched into my mother's office and saw her seating behind her desk I felt rage in my body.

"This is your fault."

She looked at me, not shocked- but guilty. "You're right."

"Wait- what?"

She nodded. "if you're talking about you being kidnapped, yes that's my fault. I didn't think for one second think about the dangers of being in a small unprotected cabin, I just wanted you to feel normal after everything- just for a night."

I nodded, "Well what about Zach and Solomon?"

"What about them?" I could see it in her eyes too, she knew. For a spit second she let me in without meaning to. "I don't understand Cameron?"

"Zach Goode, Alexandria Solomon--- getting warm?" My mother looked like she had no clue- but I couldn't really tell if she did.

"Cameron, What does Mr. Solomon's sister have to do with anything?"

I felt furious, I pulled at my own hair, "please because you didn't know she popped out a baby James Bond!"

My mother's eyes opened a little wider, "she had a son?" I was about to start screaming when Bex and Liz walked in, "She married a man named Goode, Zach Goode is Mr. Solomon's nephew," Liz said very court order like. "We have good reason to believe- He helped with Cam's kidnapping."

My mother shook her head, "You three are mistaken, I'll talk to Mr. Solomon and straighten things out."

She was shuffling us out of her office and I burst with "I never had a choice to be normal! And you haven't done a good job at making me a Gallagher either have you?"

The look on my mother's face was priceless, I'd pay more money than I had to never see it on her again.

Her eyes went almost cloudy like she'd had died right there.

Back in our dorm the girls were all pacing. I was just on my bed with my knee chest high.

"This isn't a test anymore- this isn't a game."

"No Bex, it's worse. It's life." I sighed out.

Bex shook her head, "You be quiet!" Macey looked at me and stopped.

She sat beside me and put and arm around my shoulder, "You meant it didn't you?"

I knew what she was talking about… but how do you reply to a question about your self-esteem?

"Cam, no way in hell are you not Gallagher Material! You're the definition of a Gallagher girl."

Bex stopped, "Bloody hell you are!' She jumped on the foot of my bed and crossed her legs.

"You're not the definition, you're better than what a Gallagher Girl should be."

I shook my head-- this was a bad year for me. For a second I felt powerful and then I feel weak.

My self-esteem is really on the fritz, a real emotional glitch.

"Wait- Liz--- This is going to sound ridiculous," I paused. "Have they invented mind control yet?"

Liz smirked, "Cam…. Maybe, why?"

"Because," and now I was truly just playing with the last string of hope I had. "Zach's being controlled?"

Liz frowned, "Cam… I highly doubt it."

"Well," I sighed, "Maybe they planted a chip in me… like a low self-esteem device." I half laughed.

Liz stopped, "Cam, in your horrible joke- you may have cracked a code."

I looked at her, "Excuse me?"

Liz rushed to her drawers and pulled out what was about as big as a straight iron, "This is going to tell me if anything is implanted in your skin- like a tracking device."

"And if there is?" Macey asked.

"Well obviously that's how they've been finding her so easily-- and maybe Zach is more innocent than we thought," Bex challenged me.

"Or maybe he put it there." I looked down as Liz scanned me. It began a low beeping sound as Liz passed over my neck, "Nothing." Liz looked down.

I nodded, "Exactly."

Liz shrugged, "We'll have to do this like we would a school report Cam."

"Research," Macey said.

"Stealth," Bex added.

"Safety," Liz Finished.

I smiled, they forgot something "Covers."

Bex slapped me in the face and I was almost about to slap her back until she screamed, "And don't you start going around and having bad self image- Zachary Goode is a spy. Suck it up, Cameron. It's life. This is OUR life, you're going to live it. Not because you were born in it- because you born for it."

And there she went picking me up off my feet again- just like a good Bex would do. Liz had already set up five laptops and started search Alexandria Solomon.

"If she had a son, he has a birth certificate," Liz said without taking her eyes off the screen.

"and if he has a birth certificate, well we have his home town."

"Brilliant," Bex exclaimed. "We're going to jack his identity?"

Liz rolled her eyes, "Yes and we're going to go put late fees on his blockbuster account."

Macey and I laughed but Bex just crossed her arms, "Smarty Smarty Smart Pants."

These are my friends, this is my life and I am a Spy.

* * *

  
I added a lot of humor or I tried.  
I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review guys.


	11. Cameron in Wonderland

**Ok so this chapter was a little short, but I had to start from sratch again so this is taking more time.  
This chapter will either make u love me or hate me.**

* * *

Liz was typing away like the genius she was, while Macey and Bex discussed plans of attack.  
I sat at the foot of my bed with my arms crossed. I felt inspired by how easily Liz and Bex forget that the loves of their life are kidnapping honey pots. Its truly ODD.

really, even though I'm inspired it's amazing how they all got over it. So quickly and easily.  
As if it were something that happen often, or if they were aliens.

Even though in my head I knew it was time to join them, to be the Gallagher Girl I am...  
I couldn't. There was a feeling in my chest, imagine if you were a melon, any kind and somehow you were cut in half and melon balled but put back together with some of your inside missing. There's a empty spot, this hole that makes it hard to breath...

Nice, I'm explaining heartbreak to the debreifing guys. Well, I'm sure even you guys know how it feels. Right?

Either way, Zach ran off with my melon balls. Ha. What a thought? Someone should write a book, 'how to get your melon balls back.' while I imagined chapter names for my future novel, Liz started making that sound in her throat.

That sound indicated that Liz found something, created something or decoded a code.

My eyes slowly caught hers, "too easy," she said with a smile. It was like feeding time in the gorilla cage, We all clammered around her computer and there he was, Zachary Goode.

He had to be around five years old, even at five he looked cheeky and charming.  
beneath his class picture it said, "Zachary Dean Goode."

"That's not all." Liz said clicking to another window. It was a copy of Zach's birth certificate.  
and right there our downfall.

Right there in front of our eyes it said that Zach's birth mother was: Claudia Pentelium.

"Impossible," I said squinting my eyes hopeing the words would change.

"Maybe it was the drugs Cam, It's not impossible to hear things when your drugged."  
There's Bex trying to make my trip up look like just a plane old mistake, spies don't make mistakes!

"I-I Just... I know what I heard." I stuttered.

"It's possible, that due to drug intake you may have... been in halucination."

I shook my head, "NO! that sounds like I'm crazy. I'm not crazy."

Bex put a hand on my shoulder, "No one's calling you crazy."

Macey, "Well... actually..."

The room was spinning and there was his voice, Zach's voice. "Cam are you ok?"

I everything was spinning, the lgihts went out and then... I opened my eyes to his face.

I was still in house, I was sitting on the same carpet and in the same clothes. I was on the floor with Zach hovering over me.

"Oh god, I am going crazy."

Zach grinned, "I have that effect."

I was tied up. Obviously he wasn't stupid. But now I couldn't figure out what was a dream and what's real. "Is this real?" I asked like if i were Alice in Wonderland.

Zach's grin dropped, "Yea." he nodded. "This is as real as it gets, Gallagher Girl."

What a long freaking dream. I wanted to just cry and scream and kick and wish to die at that exact moment. Teased like a kitten, that dream was a yarn ball and I was the Tabby cat.

Zach tilted his head and bit his bottom lip, "Bad dream?" Like he cared...

I didn't understand why right now I had the whole heart to ask, "Do you love me?"

Sure this wasn't the time, sure the answer wouldn't get me home in my bed.  
I knew that no matter the answer I'd still be tied up on a dusty old rug.  
I knew that the smart thing would have been to head butt him and try to escape.  
I also had some kind of squishy feeling inside my stomach. I felt like I was jell-o.  
The only question in my head, the only feeling in my whole body was... Does he love me?

Zach looked away from me, then back... He sighed. "Actually, Cammie...-"

* * *

**Cliff Hanger with a twist?  
Whats real? Whats fake?  
Whats his answer? What's going to happen next!  
Review for next chapter!  
Dont stop reading even if this made u angry lol  
Love me or hate me, you better Review!**


	12. Escaping From Love

Ok This is another short Chapter, but I seriously think all of you will love the ZAMMIE!  
Read and REVIEW or im deleting this whole thing seriously.

* * *

Zach looked away from me, then back... He sighed. "Actually, Cammie..."

i never did get that answer, because instead his lips came crashing down on mine.  
yes, he kissed me. Yes I missed it. Yes it was awesome not that you guys need to know and yes Zach Goode still managed to not answer yet another question.

Though the kissing was- enjoyable. I finally had enough common sense to realize he's the one who kidnapped me and now he's macking me up while i'm Hog tied! Before I could pull away to ask I heard voices.

Zach got up and moved to the window, the woman from the roof top walked in with Jonas.  
"Don't play with the assignment, Zach." the woman smiled at Zach and he rolled his eyes.

Zach rolled his eyes. The woman from Boston came to and stroked my cheek I shook my head from side to side, "Disgusting!" She smiled, "Spunk, She has that for sure." She looked at Zach as she said this.

"I'll tell you what, when I'm done- I'll let you keep her." Zach's face was unreadable.

"You're Solomon's Nephew?" I remembered angrily.

The woman looked at me, "Nephew?" She laughed a hearty laugh. "Try son."

It was like someone had punched the air from my lungs. Zach looked at me, "Cammie."

I started screaming, like any NORMAL teenage girl would. "THIS WAS A SET UP! HELP! HELP! ZACH IS AN ACOMPLICE! GOD HELP ME!" BEfore I knew it I felt a fist come in contact with my face. Lights Out.

Things I did wrong:

Scream. Screaming never works.

Panic. Always Stay Calm.

When I woke up it was just Zach and I in the room and he was just staring at me, "Hi."

"Hi? Don't Hi me." I felt the hot tears build behind my eyes. "You did this."

He shook his head, "No." he whispered. "No I did not." he leaned in closer from his chair.

"I didn't want you here Gallagher Girl, I swear. I didn't want this." he pleaded.

I shook my head trying to shake the tears back, "He's your father?"

Zach shrugged, "Biologically yes."

"You're not going to explain are you," I sighed out. I tried to make it seem like I cared, because I did- but I need a way to get out of this.

Zach sighed, "Look, Cammie.. it doesn't matter. None of those 'facts' matter."

"WHy not? Because I'll be dead within the hour?"

"They won't hurt you." he sighed. "I'm sure."

"Then why don't the facts matter? and How are you so sure?"

He shrugged again, "Spy."

I closed my eyes, "That doesn't work anymore, Zach." I opened my eyes and saw the window, the same window I dreamed of jumping through.

"Don't try it. It won't work. Those windows are bullet proof- and Gallagher girl proof."

I felt like crying, but as I learned previoulsy- things like that don't help. I sighed again.

"You look- so uncomfortable, Zach said sincerely." he moved towards me and unwrapped my arms. "Please don't kick me, I really don't think I can handle another blow by you."

"Excuse me?"

"At school, in your sleep. I mearn seriously Cammie, you hit like a- like a guy." He smiled.

I didn't smile back, I just sighed and rubbed my hands togehter. "Are you letting me go?"

Zach shook his head and backed away, "No. I wouldn't do that." He looked at the window, "It's hot in here." he lifted it open an inch. "Is it hot for you? Or is it just me." he grinned.

Zach isn't stupid... Not one bit. He knew better than to open that window, and unty my hands. He was letting me go, without letting me go. I wondered if he plan to put up a fight.  
I wonder if I was going crazy, or if Zach just wanted to tease me before knocking my lights out again.

I untied my legs while Zach was turned around, very interested in a painting of a penguin on the wall. I slowly got up and walked towards the window lifting it up, "STOP!" I heard Zach yell. I threw the window up and jumped out, Zach caught me by my neck. "STOP!"

I elbowed him in the face and he let go, not before saying much slower, "Wait." Not stop, but wait.

I looked back and he was holding his bleeding nose. "I do love you."

* * *

I know Her Get away was like- not all actioned packed but I liked it because it showed a different side of Zach.


	13. Emotional Mixture Disorder

As I ran through the streets the hot tears filled my eyes. he loves me?

Can i even believe him? Does it even matter.  
He helped kidnap me. He helped me escape.  
He saved me so manytimes its ridiculous.

The most confusing thing is, why is he apart of the cicrle? Joe Solomone is his father. Everything doesnt make sense anymore.

Not that it did before either. Zachary Goode is the most confusing boy, ever.

I passed by a million pay phones but I knew in reality- that wasn't safe.

It was almost like a miracle, if i believed in those. My legs kept going, far enough to the point where i was standing outside of the white house. A secret service guy caught me at the gate, "excuse me miss, you cant-"

"I know peacock!" I screamed. Tears running down my face, "call her or her parents. Cameron Morgan, student of gallagher girl school for-" the secret service guy let me go. He nodded as i could slightly hear his comms unit buzz. That was Macey, screaming like the princess she was.

My legs ran up the pathway and straight to the front doors where Macey Mchenry awaited me with open arms.

I crashed into her and she hugged me tight.

"Cammie." She breathed widening her eyes.

I was crying at this point. "Just take me home," i weeped into her expensieve sweater.

Macey who was also crying said, "you are home." She was right, not by fact. I was with someone i cared for, i trusted. I was home.

Macey took me in and took me to her room.  
Two hours later my mother burst in, hugging me and suffocating me. I didnt mind at all.

"Thank you god," i heard her breath into my hair. My mother never really looked to god for anything, but I had an itch that she was praying this time.

After another hour, my mother looked at me very business like, "debriefing."

"I know." I nodded. Could i relive that story? Could i tell it over and over again. Yes, but I sure don't want to.

A old guy walked in, one i knew i wouldnt be making close friends with. One that akready gave me the, 'your just a child' vibe.

He sat down with a large pencil that was blinking, "this is the debriefing of Cameron Morgan. Upon her return from her kidnapping. January twenty first."

I couldnt help but let my eyes widen as i whispered, "twenty one days." My mother nodded slightly.

I was missing for almost one month. That explains the hallucinations, they probably had me drugged constantly.

The old guy nodded for me to talk, so I did. I started off with my hallucinations and ended with Zach being Joe Solomones son.

My mother twitched. I could tell the last part caught her off guard. Was it because I knew... or because she didn't?

When the man left my mother followed. Macey was in her closet looking for something to wear. Tonight was a dinner for her father.  
"Cam, i cant believe that he's his son. That just doesnt make any sense?"

It did make a lot of sense to me, memories from last semester rushed back into my head. The way Zach and Mr. Solomone were always talking and the way they spoke. The way Zach spoke of him.

"Macey did you ever notice that he always called Zach, Zach and the rest of the class by their last name. 'McHenry, Sutton etc.'"

Macey put in a navy blue dress, "Not really?"

I thought about every second that i spent with Zach. Every minute with Mr. Solomone.

"Its those things that were always there, that you dont notice untill the end."

"He told us to pay attention, looks like we should have been paying attentionto him more." Macey sighed, "does this look kiss assy?"

She stood tall with her navy blue dress and white half jacket. Her white leather pumps matched the small white purse she was holding. She looked so classy.

"Little bit," I smiled, "just a smidge. But you look good!"

Macey threw her head back, "Im so sick of this." She sat next to me throwing her clutch on the floor "i cant wait to get home."

"This is your home, i thought?"

She smiled, "technically, but you should know that gallagher is my real home." She hugged me.

Its true. Gallagher Acedemy had become my real home too. I didnt realize it until now.  
So what if the love of my life was plotting my death!

I am a gallagher girl, here me roar! Ok well... not roar.

Macey threw me some fresh clothes, "here you smell like a barn," she said.

I caught the jeans and button down shirt, "Think it'll fit?"

Macey eyed me, "I don't know... Did they force feed you?" Macey smirked and I sighed. I went in her bathroom and changed. I washed my face and looked in the mirror. I looked like I has been living in the wild. My hair was full of tangles and my eyes had dark circles.

I grabbed a very pink comb from the drawer and began to comb my wild locks. After seven minutes of untangling tangles, my hair looked almost normal. No matter how many deep breahts I took, or how strong i tried to be- boom. Tears spilled from my eyes, I didn't make a sound but the hot liquid just poured onto Macey's navy button down.

I wiped them away as much as I could before I gave up, i sat on the tub edge and cried.  
what an emotional rollercoaster. Sad, strong, happy, sad, loved, not loved and miserable.

Is there any emotions I haven't felt lately? To who ever is reading this, please find out a cure for emotional uh mixture disorder. Yep that's a good name. Note to self, ask Liz to find cure for EMD.


	14. PS part uno

Short, yet sweet. Spoiler for OTGSY.  
its short but i hope you enoy.  
READ and REVIEw.  
Btw sorry it took so long.

* * *

I looked through the windows of the van, taking a slow breath with each bump the wheels hit.  
with every jump I would close my eyes, concentrating. Is it possible, to have a nervous breakdown without moving or talking? because that's exactly how I feel right now.

I was on my way to MY home, Macey arriving tomorrow, Bex and Liz soon after. I looked at the road, noticing this wasn't the way home, the road looked unfamiliar... Abandone.

i looked at my mother and her face was stern, great. One attack wasnt enough, before i could make a move the van stopped dead breaks. My door flew open. I began to kick and punch wildly, whoever was grabbing me got knocked down and I ran for it.

"MOM RUN!"

Gallagher girls don't run... they fight. I turned around, seeing my mother helping my attacker up?  
I looked closer... It was Mr. Solomone. I ran forward full steam ahead, "HOW COULD YOU!" My mother caught me by the arms, "Cameron, STOP."

Mr. Solomone looked at me, guilty! his eyes sad and tired. Must take alot of energy to bretray people who care about you!

"You did this to me! to us!" I screamed. "YOU AND YOUR SON!"

"Cameron, stop it." he said slowly. "I didn't do any of this. Look I can't explain, it's not safe."

He pulled me closer, his hands on my shoulders, looking me straight in the eye he said, "You have to do something for me, for yourself... For your mother."

"What? What could a traitor want?"

"One last assigment, there's a book in the school. a journal... Look, this note will explain it better. I believe in you, I know YOU can do this." He handed me a note on evapopaper.

"Why not my mother?" her eyes asked the same questions.

"You have to do this, YOU can do this." he took a deep breath, "Don't read that till your in the school, then destroy it."

He opened the door to the van and my mother got in, I didn't. "I can't trust you."

It was more of a question than a statement.

"You can't trust anyone, not the people _you love_ or the people who _love you._" He shook his head, "Listen to me, No where is safe, no one is your friend and no one will save you but yourslelf. Constant vigillance, Cameron." He hurried me in the van.

"NOW GO! GO! Remember! NO WHERE IS SAFE! NO ONE IS SAFE!"

he shut the door and the van sped off fast, urgently. My mother's face was one of those priceless moments, the ones kids wait for. When your parents aren't know it alls. And have no idea what's going on.

His words echoed in my head, "the people you love and the people who love you."

Did he mean Zach? Does Zach Love me? Does Zach still have plans to kill me?  
In this line of business, you can love someoen with all your heart- and in the end...

A Job is a job, a death is a death and love is nothing. Being a spy means loosing love all the time, I never thought about these things when I started at Gallagher. I didn't think that love came with the territory of being a spy. The thought of my father and mother together filled my thoughts.

Their last hug, their last kiss, and their last goodbye.

I looked at my mother, her eyes were getting sleepy looking, like a horrible headache had sit in. Her breathing was normal, her body language said she was stressed. Her fingers were clutched in a loose fist, waiting for anything that would come between her daughter and the only safe place she knew.

Finally the car stopped, in front of the gates of my heaven, my home and my safe haven.  
Gallagher. as I hurried myself in I opened the note.

_Where the Pigeons go, The gallagher shall follow. With good reading light, all will be clear.  
P.S Cameron, Zach wanted me to tell you-_

_CLIFFFYYYYY! HAHAHHAHAHAH_


End file.
